Psalmy Salomona
thumb|Salomon (970–931 p.n.e) był synem biblijnego króla Dawida, po którego śmierci został władcą starożytnego Izraela. Biblia i żydowska tradycja przedstawia Salomona, jako wielkiego sędziego (por. 1 Krl 3; 1 - 28), mędrca i poetę (por. 1Krl 5; 12)Psalmy Salomona (gr. Psalmoi Solomontos) (normatywny skrót: PsSal) - apokryficzne pieśni religijne (psalmy) zawarte w średniowiecznych tekstach biblijnych w liczbie 18 błędnie przypisywane biblijnemu królowi Salomonowi o zabarwieniu moralizatorsko-apologicznym, a także prorockim i dydaktycznym, a faktycznie skomponowanych w okresie drugiej świątyni, gdy Judea znalazła się pod zwierzchnictwem rzymskim. Reprezentują one niewielkie grono apokryficznych pieśni i psalmów, a teologicznie faryzejski lub esseński judaizm. Zostały skomponowane pierwotnie prawdopodobnie w języku hebrajskim, ale do naszych czasów przetrwały jedynie ich greckie i syryjskie tłumaczenia - posiadające kilka drobnych różnic. Dawniej uważano, że syryjska wersja jest tłumaczeniem greckiej, a ta oryginalnie hebrajskiej. Obecnie jednak przyjmuje się, że psałterz został przetłumaczony na syriacki dialekt języka aramejskiego bezpośrednio z hebrajszczyzny analogicznie, jak wariant grecki. Pomimo swego wyraźnie judaistycznego charakteru, sprzecznego z chrześcijańskimi dogmatami psalmy te zostały całkowicie pominięte przez tradycje żydowską, a znalazły się, jako dodatki w wielu greckich (V - XIII n.e) i aramejskich (syriackich) (X - XVI n.e) kanonach Nowego i Starego Testamentu, choć i tam przypisano im niższą pozycje niż tradycyjnym księgom biblijnym. Pierwszym świadectwem istnienia tych apokryfów jest Kodeks Aleksandryjski (V wiek n.e), w którym nie zachowały się same psalmy, ale do naszych czasów przetrwał nagłówek Psalmoi Solomontos. Z dużym prawdopodobieństwem odnosił się do właśniego tego utworu. Z religioznawczego punktu widzenia utwory te są cennym świadectwem obecności rozwiniętej wiary w zmartwychwstanie i nadejście mesjasza późnoświątynnego judaizmu, najpełniej przedstawiających i obrazujących te tematy aż do czasów rozpowszechnienia się chrześcijaństwa, a z historiograficznego naocznym świadectwem inwazji Gnejusza Pompejusza na Judeę (63 p.n.e) oraz relacją z oblężenia Jerozolimy przez Heroda Wielkiego i rzymskiego wodza Sozjusza (37 p.n.e) dwadzieścia sześć lat później. Geneza [[Plik:Pompejusz_w_Jeruzalem.jpg|thumb|218px|Po zdobyciu Jerozolimy rzymski wódź Gnejusz Pompejusz Maximus dla rabunku wtargnął do miejsca świętego świętych, do którego wstęp miał jedynie arcykapłan i to jedynie w święto Jom Kippur. Pompejusz opuścił Jerozolimę, ale początek rzymskiego panowania w Izraelu i to wydarzenie musiało zrobić wielkie wrażenie na autorze Psalmów Salomona, który je zapewnię naocznie widział]]thumb|Herod Wielki (37 p.n.e. - 4 p.n.e) był synem Antypatera, namiestnika małej prowincji Idumea i nabatejskiej księżniczki Kypros. Według żydowskiego historyka Józefa Flawiusza nie był on nawet z pochodzenia Żydem, lecz Edomitą, Filistynem i Arabem w jednym (choć może to być jedynie opinia wybiórcza). Przy pomocy Rzymian zakończył stuletnie rządy dynastii Machabeuszów w Judei i uczynił Izrael największym i najpotężniejszym w swej historii, choć uzależnionym od nowej potęgi - Rzymu. Zasłynął ze swego okrucieństwa i bezwzględności, ale też z diametralnej rozbudowy świątyni Jerozolimskiej, która stała się jedną z najwspanialszym budowli tamtych czasów [thumb|Republika rzymska « [https://www.imperiumromanum.edu.pl/ustroj/republika-rzymska/amp/ IMPERIUM ROMANUM 44 rok p.n.e]]Psalmy Salomona powstały w Jerozolimie w I wieku p.n.e o czym świadczy treść utworu, gdzie wyraźnie mowa o pyszniącym się grzeszniku, który taranem zburzył warowne mury świętego miasta (PsSal 2, 1) w wyniku czego Poganie zdeptali ołtarz Pański (PsSal 2, 2), a ,,wspaniały przepych (świątyni) w oczach Bogach zmienił się w nicość" (PsSal 2, 5) podczas, gdy Jerozolimczycy zostali wzięci w niewolę (PsSal 2, 6). W tekście podkreślono, że Jerozolima i świątynia zostały napadnięte i sprofanowane, ale nie zburzone (poza murami warownymi), więc utwór musiał powstać przed unicestwieniem świątyni w 70 roku. Według Psalmisty "smok" (czyli grzesznik) został ukarany za swą pychę, w Egipcie w ten sposób, że jego ciało unosiło się na falach ,,w wielkim pohańbieniu" i nikt go godziwie nie pogrzebał (PsSal 2, 25 - 27). Fragment ten jasno odnosi się do Pompejusza, który po przegranej bitwie pod Farsalos z Juliuszem Cezarem odpłynął do Egiptu szukając schronienia, jednakże ówczesny faraon Ptolemeusz XIII obawiał się, że poparcie Gnejusza wywoła inwazję zwycięskiego Cezara na jego królestwo i nakazał go skrytobójczo zamordować. Po zasztyletowaniu jego ciało zostało pozbawione głowy i niepogrzebane pozostawione w pohańbieniu na plaży. Motyw zdobycia świętego miasta można również odnieść do oblężenia Jerozolimy przez Heroda Wielkiego i rzymskiego wodza Sozjusza (37 p.n.e) dwadzieścia sześć lat później, choć nie jest to już tak oczywiste, jak w przypadku Pompejusza. Psalmy były oddolną reakcją na narodowy szok wywołanego podwójnym wtargnięciem obcych wojsk rzymskich do miasta, które Żydzi uważali za święte. Autor nie tylko wyjaśnia przyczyny tej katastrofy, ale jednocześnie zapowiada nadejście obiecanego Mesjasza i powszechnego zmartwychwstania sprawiedliwych i przekonująco tłumaczy, jak bieżące wydarzenia mogą obrócić się przeciwko samym poganom. Występowanie w tekście pewnych rubryk, związanych z wykonaniem utworu, nawiązuje do tytułów stosowanych w Psałterzu biblijnym i dowodzi, że utwór miał być używany w liturgii synagogalnej lub podczas prywatnej modlitwy. Został napisany w języku hebrajskim, ale w czasach chrześcijańskich został przetłumaczony na grekę i syriacki dialekt języka aramejskiego i tylko w tych tłumaczeniach - lekko różniące się od siebie - zachował się do naszych czasów. Pierwsze kontakty judejsko-rzymskie miały miejsce podczas powstania Machabeuszów za panowania Szymona Machabeusza, syna inicjatora powstania Matatiasza, który w 140 r. p.n.e. wysłał posłów do Rzymu. Senat rzymski obwieścił naród żydowski swoim sprzymierzeńcem i hołdownikiem, oraz zakazał Syrii krzywdzenia Judei. Szymon Machabeusz chciał w ten sposób uwolnić się spod wpływów syryjskichIzrael Badacz, serwis poświęcony Izraelowi i narodowi żydowskiemu - 70 TYGODNI ŁASKI (606 p.n.e. - 33 n.e.). Po śmierci ostatniej niezależnej władczyni Izraela - królowej Aleksandry Salome w 67 roku p.n.e władzę po niej przejął jej ulubiony syn - Jan Hyrkan II, ale został on szybko zaatakowany i pokonany w bitwie pod Jerychem przez jego zazdrosnego brata - Arystobula II. Zwycięzca zawarł z przegranym układ na mocy, którego Jan zrzekł się tytułu króla i arcykapłana na rzecz Arystobula, lecz zachował dostęp do przychodów wynikających z wcześniej pełnionych funkcji. Hyrkan miał jednak słaby charakter i szybko dostał się pod wpływy ambitnego namiestnika prowincji Idumei - Antypatera, ojca osławionego Heroda Wielkiego. Przekonał go, aby sprzymierzył się z nabatejskim królem Aretasem II. W 63 p.n.e. do wpływowego republikańskiego generała Pompejusza prowadzącego właśnie kampanie na Bliskim Wschodzie przeciwko Armenii, Syrii (którą włączył, jako prowincje do Republiki Rzymskiej) dotarły dwa poselstwa od Jana Hirkana i Arystobula, proszące o rozstrzygnięcia ich sporu. Pompejusz nie zajął stanowiska w tej sprawie, ale – obawiając się, ambicji Arystobula, który mógł zagrozić hegemonii Rzymu w regionie - zażądał od niego poddania wszystkich twierdz w Judei. Król chciał zgodzić się, lecz jego stronnicy w Jerozolimie byli zdecydowani stawić zbrojny opór rzymskim wojskomArystobul II - Żydowski Instytut Historyczny. Tego samego roku do państwa żydowskiego od strony Syrii wkroczył rzymski legion pod wodzą Pompejusza. Jerozolima została oblężona. Faryzeusze popierający Jana Hirkana i stronnicy pokoju poddali miasto Rzymianom, ale Arystobul II i popierający go Saduceusze ufortyfikowali się w Świątyni. Po trzymiesięcznym oblężeniu Rzymianie zdobyli Wzgórze Świątynne zabijając 12 tysięcy Żydów i osadzając na tronie HyrkanaIzrael Badacz, serwis poświęcony Izraelowi i narodowi żydowskiemu - 70 TYGODNI ŁASKI (606 p.n.e. - 33 n.e.)Imperium Romanum - Relacje między Rzymianami i Żydami na przestrzeni lat. Drugie wydarzenie jakie mogło wstrząsnąć autorem Psalmów Salomona miało miejsce w 37 p.n.e. Trzy lata wcześniej podległy Rzymianom oraz synom zmarłego w międzyczasie Antypatera Jan Hirkan II został w 40 p.n.e pokonany przez syna Arystobula II - Antygona Matatiasza, który przy wsparciu anty-rzymskich Partów zdobył Jerozolimę i przejął władzą w Judei obalając znienawidzonego stryja. Wtedy to sam mianował siebie na arcykapłana. Stracono jednego syna Antypatra, Fazaela, ale drugi syn i brat zamordowanego - Herod zdołał uciec i poprzez Egipt dotarł do Rzymu. Judea na trzy lata, choć nominalnie podległa Państwu Partyjskiemu, stała się niepodległa, ale w 37 p.n.e Herod, nominowany przez senat na króla, powrócił na czele dwóch rzymskich legionów dowodzonych przez Sozjusza. Herod wymordował wówczas 2 tysiące mieszkańców z okolic Jerycha, którzy sprzyjali Antygonowi i po pięciu miesiącach oblężenia zajął Jerozolimę biorąc do niewoli ostatniego monarchę z dynastii Machabeuszów, który został ściętyAntygon II Matatiasz - Żydowski Instytut HistorycznyAntygon II Matatiasz - Encyklopedia PWN - Źródło rzetelnej i wiarygodnej wiedzyIzrael Badacz, serwis poświęcony Izraelowi i narodowi żydowskiemu - 70 TYGODNI ŁASKI (606 p.n.e. - 33 n.e.)Sozjusz - Encyklopedia PWN - Źródło rzetelnej i wiarygodnej wiedzy. Autor Chociaż wszystkie zachowane nagłówki zarówno syryjskich, jak i greckich kopii apokryficznych sugerują, że ich autorem był biblijny król Salomon z lingwistycznego punktu widzenia nie jest to możliwe. Imię to nigdy nawet nie pojawia się w samych psalmach, a motyw zajęcia Jerozolimy przez pogan i spustoszenia świątyni, która miała dopiero, co powstać w czasach wielkiego króla czy nawet odniesienia do wydarzeń i instytucji mających miejsce dopiero w okresie Drugiej Świątyni (obce panowanie w Izraelu, Wielki Sanchedryn, śmierć Pompejusza w Egipcie) definitywnie niwelują tradycyjne autorstwo. Nie wiadomo czy przypisywał je Salomonowi jeszcze hebrajski oryginał czy stwierdzono to dopiero w późniejszych, chrześcijańskich przekładach. Może mieć to związek z pojawiającym się w tekstach terminem "Syn Dawida" (PsSal 17, 21) - jednym z tytułów mesjasza (pochodzącego z rodu Dawidytów) przypuszczalnie zbyt dosłownie zrozumianym. Podobnie jak jego ojciec, także ten władca cieszył się już w Biblii sławą wielkiego poety (por. 1Krl 5, 12: ,,Wypowiedział bowiem 3000 przysłów, a pieśni jego było 1005") w związku z czym zarówno tradycja żydowska, jak i chrześcijańska przypisała mu autorstwo wielu utworów apokryficznych. Faktycznym autorem Psalmów Salomona był pobożny Żyd (lub pobożni Żydzi, gdyż do końca nie wiadomo czy psalmy miały wielu twórców czy tylko jednego autora), który na własne oczy widział i przeżył inwazje rzymskiego wodza Gnejusza Pompejusza Maximusa na Jerozolimę, która zakończyła się zwycięstwem najeźdźców i zapoczątkowała rzymską dominacje w starożytnym Izraelu oraz oblężenie Jerozolimy przez pro-romańskiego Heroda Wielkiego i rzymskiego generała Kajusza Sozjusza przeciwko pro-partyjskiemu królowi Matatiaszowi Antygonowi dwadzieścia sześć lat później w 37 p.n.e. Psalm V pisany, jako modlitwa do Boga o wsparcie z perspektywy biedoty, która jest ewidentnie pozytywnie przedstawiona (PsSal 5, 17 - 18) w kontraście do bogaczy (PsSal 1, 6-7) sugeruje, że zapisujący był osobą ubogą, choć fakt, że umiał i miał na czym pisać sugerują zgoła coś przeciwnego. Również zbieżności literackie i teologiczne między Psalmami Salomona, a kanonicznymi dziełami (np. Księga Izajasza, kanoniczne psalmy) i innymi apokryfami (np. 4 księgą Ezdrasza) sugerują, że ich twórca był dobrze zaznajomiony z literaturą religijną judaizmu tego okresu. Niewykluczone, że był ubogim kapłanem jerozolimskim. Częste odniesienia do Jerozolimy i napiętnowanie jej warstwy panującej sugerują, że autor mieszkał w Jerozolimie i stąd dobrze znał ówczesną sytuacje geopolityczną. Wątek "zgromadzenia pobożnych" (PsSal 8, 34; 10, 6; 17, 6) jasno wskazuje, że psalmy powstały w środowisku synagogalnym. Zgromadzenia modlitewne odbywają się poza Świątynią, bez kontekstu ofiarniczego. Miejsce ofiar zajmuje tu modlitwa. Oczyszczenie z grzechów dokonuje się poprzez ich wyznanie i pokutę w ,,synagogach pobożnych", gdzie składają oni Bogu dziękczynienie (por. PsSal 10, 5-6). Poeta skomponował swój utwór na potrzeby liturgiczne w języku hebrajskim, choć do naszych czasów zachowały się jedynie greckie i syryjskie tłumaczenia. Nie wiadomo z całą pewnością, jakie poglądy polityczne posiadał twórca apokryfów, choć z całą pewnością, jako pobożny i uczęszczający do synagogi Jerozolimczyk był zgorszony zepsuciem panującym w kręgach świątynnych i faktem, że władza polityczna dopuściła się ataku wojskowego na miasto święte oraz krytykował dynastię Machabeuszów, a być może nawet rządy Heroda Wielkiego. Dawniej powszechnie uważano, że autor Psalmów Salomona reprezentował stronnictwo faryzeuszy ze względu na wyraźną wiarę autora w wolną wolę człowieka, zmartwychwstanie i nadejście epoki mesjańskiej, choć teoria ta ma mniej zwolenników niż kiedyś. Raczej nie był on Saduceuszem, gdyż to ugrupowanie - wrogie faryzeuszom w odróżnieniu od nich odrzucało wiarę w zmartwychwstanie (Dzieje Apostolskie 23:8), która przecież jest stałym elementem apokryfu. Chrześcijańskie, czy nawet judeochrześcijańskie pochodzenie jest jeszcze bardziej nieprawdopodobne, gdyż wizja mesjasza, a nowotestamentowe przedstawienie Jezusa gwałtownie się różnią od siebie. Mesjasz - nazywany w psalmach ,,synem Dawida" (PsSal 17, 21) m. in. nie jest istotą nadprzyrodzoną (a więc żadnym "Synem bożym"), choć powinien cechować się bezgrzesznością i przynosić zbawienie Izraelowi (PsSal 12, 6). Losem pogan ("grzeszników") jest nieuchronna zagłada z jego rąk ku uciesze Izraela (patrz: PsSal 3, 11; PsSal 15, 12; PsSal 17, 22-30; PsSal 13, 11). Tymczasem Jezus miał oczyścił Świątynię nie z pogan, ale dla nich (Mk 11, 17), a więc obraz zbawienia zaprezentowany przez Jezusa podczas Jego wizyty w Świątyni, dotyczy prawdziwego ludu Nowego Przymierza, obejmując zarazem żydów i pogan. W Psalmach Salomona nie pojawia się natomiast inny element charakterystyczny dla Ewangelii: odpuszczenie grzechów. Klasyczny obraz Mesjasza w PsSal 17-18 mówi o jego zwycięstwie nad demonami, o sprawiedliwych rządach, o sądzie nad bezbożnymi, a także o jego sprawiedliwości i bezgrzeszności (por. PsSal 17, 36). Nie wspomina jednak, by mógł on odpuszczać grzechy. Autor Psalmów Salomona, który ukazuje króla tryumfującego i politycznie skutecznego (por. PsSal 17, 12; 18, 7) nigdy nie przyjąłby Jezusa za mesjasza - On bowiem nie zamierzał oczyścić Jerozolimy z pogan, ani też poddać ich ,,pod swe jarzmo" (PsSal 17, 30). O wiele bardziej prawdopodobnymi inicjatorami tekstu mogli być natomiast Esseńczycy biorąc pod uwagę, że znaleziono pewne literackie podobieństwa z poetyckimi tekstami autorstwa wspólnoty z Qumran (zwłaszcza Hodajot z pierwszej groty). Esseńskie pochodzenie Psalmów może stanowić odpowiedź na pytanie, dlaczego ten apokryf obecny był w tradycji chrześcijańskiej, ale nie żydowskiej, choć obraz ,,syna Dawida" mimo wszytko bardziej przypomina (choć nie jest całkowicie zgodny) judaistyczną koncepcje niż chrześcijańskiego Chrystusa. Po zniszczeniu świątyni YHWH w 70 roku n.e zanikło stronnictwo Saduceuszy, a także Esseńczyków i Zelotów. Od tej pory kierownictwo nad dalszym rozwojem judaizmu przejęli Faryzeusze, dla których Esseńczycy i Saduceusze byli rywalami (zwłaszcza ci ostatni) i siłą rzeczy od początku odrzucali ich ideologię i teksty niezgodne z ich przekonaniami, a w tym hipotetycznie Psalmy Salomona. Tymczasem istnieją teorie łączące początki chrześcijaństwa z esseńskim judaizmem (Esseńczykiem był Jan Chrzciciel, prawdopodobnie nauczyciel Jezusa z Nazaretu), więc chrześcijaństwo mogło po prostu odziedziczyć go po Esseńczykach. Treść 'I. Psalmy Salomona' #Wołałam do Pana, gdy byłam krańcowo udręczona, do Boga mego, gdy mnie napadli grzesznicy. #Nagle usłyszałam okrzyk wojenny przed sobą. Rzekłam: ,,Wysłuchaj mnie, bo pełna jestem sprawiedliwości!". #Pomyślałem w sercu, że pełna jestem sprawiedliwości, Bo dobrze mi się wiedzie i liczne mam dzieci. #Ich bogactwo rozciągnęło się po całej ziemi, a chwała ich - aż po krańce świata. #Aż do gwiazd zostali wywyższeni; mówili, że nigdy nie upadną. #Bogactwo pomnożyło ich zuchwałość i nie znali Boga. #Ich grzechy były ukryte w mroku, a ja ich nie widziałam. #Nieprawości ich stały się liczniejsze niż dawnych pogan; zupełnie zbeszcześcili świątynie Pana. 'II. Psalm dla Salomona. Nad Jeruzalem' #Pyszniący się grzesznik taranem zburzył święte mury, a Tyś nie przeszkodził! #Poganie bogów obych przystąpili do twojego ołtarza, w swej pysze daptali go butami. #Bo sami synowie Jeruzalem splugawili świątynie Pana, ich nieprawości profanowały dary składane Bogu. #Dlatego powiedział On: ,,Usuńcie je daleko ode Mnie, bo nie mam w nich upodobania!" #Wspaniały przepych świątyni w oczach Boga zmienił się w nicość; został zupełnie pozbawiony chwały. #Synowie i córki Jeruzalem w ciężkiej niewoli, ich karki napiętnowano, jako znak dla pogan. #Postąpił z nimi według ich grzechów; wydał ich w ręce ciemiężycieli. #Bez miłosierdzia odwrócił od nich oblicze, od młodych i starych razem z ich dziećmi, bo zło czynili wspólnie nie będąc posłusznymi. #Zachmurzyło się niebo i ziemia nimi wzgardziła, bo nikt na niej nie postąpił tak, jak oni postąpili #I uznała ziemia, że wszystkie Twoje sądy są sprawiedliwe, o Boże. #Synów Jeruzalem wystawiono na szyderstwo z powodu cudzołóstw tam popełnionych; każdy z przechodniów mógł tam jawnie wstępować. #Poganie szydzili z ich nieprawości, jakich się dopuszczali; wytykali publicznie ich występki. #Córki Jeruzalem uznałeś za nieczyste, gdyż same kalały się mieszanymi związkami. #Łono moje i wnętrze cierpią z tego powodu. #Przyznaję Ci rację, Boże, w szczerości serca, gdyż sądy twe, Boże, są słuszne! #Odpłaciłeś bowiem grzesznikom według ich czynów i według ich grzechów, tak bardzo ciężkich. #Wyjawiłeś ich grzechy, aby okazały się twoje wyroki; pamięć o nich wymazałeś z ziemi. #Bóg jest sędzią sprawiedliwym i nie ma względu na osobę. #Poganie bowiem znieważyli Jeruzalem depcząc ją; jej piękno strącił z tronu chwały. #Przywdziała wór żałobny zamiast wspaniałej szaty, zamiast korony - sznurem przypasała głowę. #Utraciła diadem chwały, którym ozdobił ją Bóg; jej ozdoba w pogardzie rzucona jest na ziemię. #Gdy to ujrzałem, zaniosłem prośbę do Boga, mówiąc: ,,Wystarczy, Panie, że twa ręka zaciążyła nad Jeruzalem przez sprowadzenie Pogan! #Bo nie przestają szydzić w swym zapalczywym gniewie i nie ustaną, jeśli ty, Panie, nie uśmierzysz ich gniewu. #Bo nie z gorliwości to uczynili, lecz z zawiści, aby przez rabunek wylać na nas swój gniew. #Nie zwlekaj, Boże, aby na ich głowy sprowadzić odpłatę, aby pychę smoka obrócić w niesławę!" #I niezwłocznie Bóg pokazał mi jego pychę zdruzgotaną na górach Egiptu, unicestwioną na ziemi i na morzu. #Ciało jego unosiło się na falach w wielkim pohańbieniu; nie miał go kto pogrzebać, bo wydał go Bóg na niesławę. #Nie pomyślał on, że jest tylko tylko człowiekiem, nie pomyślał on o rzeczach przyszłych. #Mówił: ,,Będę panem ziemi i morza", a nie uznał, że to Bóg jest wielki, potężny w swej ogromnej sile #On sam jest Królem na niebiosach i Sędzią królów i władców. #On mnie prowadzi do chwały, a śpiących pyszałków strąca w wieczną zagładę, gdyż Go nie uznali. #A teraz zobaczcie władcy ziemi, sąd Pański, bo On jest wielkim Królem i sądzi sprawiedliwie wszystko pod niebem. #Błogosławcie Boga wy, którzy znacie bojaźń Pańską, bo tym, co się Go boją Pan okaże na sądzie swe miłosierdzie, #Gdy oddzieli sprawiedliwego od grzesznika, by odpłacić grzesznikom na wieki według ich uczyników. #Wybawi miłosiernie sprawiedliwego od ucisku grzesznika i odpłaci grzesznikowi za to, co uczynił sprawiedliwemu. #Bowiem dobry jest Pan dla tych, co wzywają wytrwale; okazuje miłosierdzie swoim świętym, aby na wieki trwali przy Nim pełni mocy. #Błogosławiony Pan na wieki pośród swoich świętych! 'III. Psalm Salomona o sprawiedliwych' #Czemu śpisz, duszo, a nie błogosławisz Pana? Pieśń nową śpiewajcie Bogu, bo godzien jest chwały! #Śpiewaj i czuwaj przy Nim wytrwale, bo pieśń z dobrego serca, dobra jest dla Boga. #Sprawiedliwi zawsze pamiętają o Panu, gdy sławią i uznają za słuszne sądy Pańskie. #Sprawiedliwy nie lekceważy karania Pana - z upodobaniem zawsze trwa przy Panu. #Gdy potknie się sprawiedliwy, uzna sprawiedliwość Pańską, gdy upadnie wygląda pomocy od Boga, wypatruje, skąd nadejdzie mu wybawienie. #Ufność sprawiedliwych jest na Bogu, ich wybawcy - w domu sprawiedliwego grzech nie spoczywa na grzechu. #Sprawiedliwy ustawicznie czuwa nad swym domem, aby porę usunąć nawet nieumyślne uchybienie #Nieświadome winy wynagradza on postem i duchową skruchą, a Pan oczyszcza każdego człowieka pobożnego wraz z jego domem. #Gdy grzesznik się potknie, przeklina własne życie, dzień swych narodzin i bóle porodowe matki. #Dodaje w życiu swym grzech do grzechu. Upada tak nieszczęśliwie, że już się nie podniesie. #Zagłada grzeszników jest wieczna - nie będzie wspomniany przy nawiedzeniu sprawiedliwych. #Taki jest wieczny los grzeszników, a bojący się Pana powstaną do życia wiecznego - żyć będą w światłości Pana, która nigdy nie zgaśnie. 'IV. Rozważanie Salomona o obłudnikach' #Czemu zasiadasz, nikczemniku, w zgromadzeniu świętych, gdy serce twoje dalekie jest od Pana, a swymi grzechami pobudzasz do gniewu Boga Izraela? #Przewyższa wszystkich w słowach i gestach, surowy w słowach, wydaje wyroki na grzeszników w sądzie. #Rękę podnosi, jako pierwszy, gorliwy w potępianiu innych, lecz sam jest winien licznych grzechów i przewrotności. #Oczy jego zwrócone na każdą kobietę, bez różnicy - język jego kłamliwy podczas przysięgi #Nocą i potajemnie grzeszy, by go nie widziano; oczyma swymi kusi każdą kobietę do złego; skwapliwie wchodzi do każdego domu udając niewinnego #Niech Bóg wypleni żyjących obłudnie spośród pobożnych - Niech ich ciało ulegnie zniszczeniu, a życie będzie nędzne #Niech Bóg ujawni czyny ludzi obłudnych, niech uczynki ich będą wyśmiane i wyszydzone #Niech pobożni sławią słuszne wyroki swego Boga, gdy usunięci będą grzesznicy spośród sprawiedliwych i każdy obłudnik, który przewrotnie wykłada Prawo #Ich oczy wpatrują się w dom człowieka statecznego, aby jak wąż zatruć mądrość drugiego przewrotną mową. #Zwodnicze jego słowa służą spełnieniu niegodziwej żądzy - nie spocznie, aż uda mu się zagarnąć cudze jakby rzecz niczyją #I spustoszy dom z powodu przewrotnej żądzy - kusi słowami: ,,Nikt nie widzi, by osądził!" #A gdy nasyci swą przewrotność w jednym domu, zwraca oczy ku drugiemu domowi, aby go zniszczyć swymi zwodniczymi słowami #Jego dusza nie może się tym wszystkim nasycić, jak Otchłań #Panie, niech jego los będzie u Ciebie w pogardzie, zejście jego w męczarni, a wejście - w przekleństwie! #Panie, niech jego życie mija w cierpieniu, nędzy i bezsilności, sen jego pośród zgryzot, a przebudzenie - w zgryzocie #Niech sen odejdzie z jego powiek - niech wszystkim dziełom rąk jego towarzyszy niesława! #Niech do swego domu wraca z pustymi rękami - niech brakuje w jego domu wszystkiego czym mógłby się nasycić #Niech starość jego będzie samotna i bezdzietna do śmierci! #Ciała obłudnych niech rozszarpią dzikie bestie, a kości występnych niech leżą w pohańbieniu na słońcu! #Niech kruki wydziobią oczy obłudnikom, bo domy wielu ludzi haniebnie spustoszyli i rabowali pożądliwie #Nie pamiętali o Bogu i przy tym wszystkim nie mieli bojaźni Bożej. Rozdrażnili Boga i do gniewu Go pobudzili. #Niech więc wytraci ich z tej ziemi, bo dusze niewinnych zwiedli ich obłudą! #Błogosławieni, którzy w swej niewinności boją się Pana - Pan ich ocali od ludzi podstępnych i grzesznych. Wyrwie ich z każdej zasadzki występnego. #Niech Bóg wytraci tych, którzy w swej pysze czynią wszelką nieprawość, bo Bóg nasz jest wielkim Sędzią i potężnym Panem w swej sprawiedliwości. #Niech Twe miłosierdzie, Panie, będzie nad wszystkimi, którzy Cię miłują! 'V. Psalm dla Salomona' #Panie, będę z radością śpiewał Twemu imieniu pośród tych, którzy uznają twe wyroki za słuszne. #Ty bowiem dobry i miłosierny, Tyś jest ucieczką biednego - nie milcz, gdy wołam do Ciebie. #Nikt bowiem nie odbierze łupu mocarzowi - któż może wziąść z tego, co stworzyłeś, jeśli Ty mu nie dasz? #Bo człowiek wraz ze swym losem jest na wadze u Ciebie, nie może on nic dodać od Twego wyroku, o Boże! #W ucisku naszym przyzywamy Twej pomocy - nie odrzucaj naszej modlitwy, bo Tyś jest naszym Bogiem! #Niech ręka Twoja nie ciąży nad nami, byśmy w udręce nie zgrzeszyli. #A jeśli nas nie odwiedziesz błędu, sami nie damy rady, lecz musimy wrócić do Ciebie! #Jeśli będę głodnym - zawołam do ciebie, a Ty mi udzielisz pokarmu. #Ty żywisz ptaki i ryby, zsyłasz deszcz na pustkowia, aby zieleń wydały. #Zapewniasz pokarm wszystkim stworzeniom na stepie - jeśli są głodne, ku Tobie podnoszą głowy. #Ty żywisz królów, rządców i całe narody, o Boże - któż jest nadzieją biedaka i nędzarza, jeśli nie Ty, Panie? #Ty ich wysłuchasz, bo któż prócz Ciebie jest dobry i łagodny? Ty radujesz duszę uniżoną, gdy otwierasz miłosierną swą rękę. #Dobroć ludzka jest skąpa i spóźniona - jeśli ktoś daje ponownie bez narzekania to dziwne! #Twoje zaś dary są pełne dobroci i szczodre - kto złożył nadzieję w Tobie, nie będzie skąpił darów! #Panie, miłosierdzie twoje i dobroć ogarniają całą ziemię! #Szczęśliwy ten, o kim Bóg pamięta na miarę jego potrzeb, bo jeśli człowiek ma za dużo to zaczyna grzeszyć! #Wystarczy umiar złączony ze sprawiedliwością - Wtedy błogosławieństwo Pana zapewnia sprawiedliwy dostatek. #Niech się radują dobrami bojący się Pana - dobroć Twoja nad Izraelem się, gdy zakrólujesz. #Błogosławiony majestat Pana, bo On jest naszym Królem! 'VI. O ufności. Dla Salomona' #Szczęśliwy człowiek, którego serce gotowe jest wzywać imienia Pana - jeśli pamięta on o imieniu Pana, zostanie ocalony. #Jego drogi są sprostowane przez Pana - dzieła rąk jego są strzeżone przez Pana, Boga jego. #Senne koszmary nie będą nękać jego duszy, nie ulęknie się przeprawy przez rzeki ani nawałnic morskich. #Powstając ze snu uwielbi imię Pana, spokojnym sercem śpiewać będzie imieniu swego Boga. #Modli się do Pana za cały swój dom - Pan wysłuchuje każdego, kto żyje bojaźnią Bożą. #Pan spełnia prośbę każdej duszy, która Mu zaufała. Błogosławiony Pan, który okazuje miłosierdzie miłującym Go szczerze! 'VII. Dla Salomona. O powrocie' #Nie oddalaj od nas, Boże, Twojego namiotu, aby nas nie przemogli ci, którzy nas niesłusznie nienawidzą. #Tyś ich odrzucił , o Boże - Niechaj ich stopa nie depcze Twego święto dziedzictwa. #Ty sam nas chłostaj według swej woli, lecz nie wydawaj nas poganom! #Jeśli nawet zachcesz zesłać na nas śmierć, to sam wydaj jej rozkaz, co do nas! #Bo ty jesteś miłosierny i nie chcesz nas doszczętnie wygubić w swym gniewie. #Dopóki Twe imię ma swój namiot pośród nas, doznajemy miłosierdzia, a poganie nas nie przemogą; #Bo Tyś jest naszym obrońcą - będziemy Cie wzywać, a Ty nas wysłuchasz. #Ty zawsze okażesz litość ludowi Izraela i nie odrzucisz go. #Pod Twoim jarzmem jesteśmy na wieki i pod biczem Twej chłosty. #Poprowadzisz nas, gdy przyjdzie czas Twej pomocy, gdy się zmiłujesz nad domem Jakuba w dniu, który obiecałeś! 'VIII. Dla Salomona. Ku zwycięstwu' #Moje ucho usłyszało krzyk ucisku i odgłos wojny - dźwięk trąby wyzwający do zabijania i niszczenia. #Wrzawę ludu mnogiego jakby gwałtownego wichru, jakby strasznej pożogi idącej po stepie. #Pomyślałem w swym sercu: ,,Czy to już sąd Boży?". #Głos usłyszałem zwrócony ku Jeruzalem, miastu świątyni - zadrżały biodra moje na tę wieść. #Ugięły się moje kolana, serce moje się przelękło, kości moje zwiotczały niby liny. #Rzekłem: ,,Sprawiedliwie ich drogi zmierzają ku nam!". #Rozważałem nad wyrokami Boga od stworzenia nieba i ziemi, uznałem za sprawiedliwe odwieczne sądy Boże. #Bóg obnażył ich grzechy w pełnym słońcu - cała ziemia uznała słuszne wyroki Boga. #W kryjówkach podziemnych popełniali swe ohydne nieprawości - syn obcował z matką, a ojciec z córką! #Cudzołożyli każdy z żoną bliźniego - składali przy tym zeznania pod przysięgą! #Zagarniali nawet rzeczy poświęcone Bogu, jakby nie miały one Właściciela, któremu należy się odszkodowanie. #Z całą niegodziwością przystępowali do ołtarza Pańskiego i bezcześcili ofiary, jak zwykłe mięso, splamieni krwią miesięczną! #Nie pominęli żadnego grzechu, w czym przewyższali nawet pogan! #Dlatego Bóg zesłał na nich ducha zwodniczego, napoił ich kielichem wina oszałamiającego, bez zmieszanego wodą. #Sprowadził z krańców ziemi potężnego mocarza, który wydał wojnę Jeruzalem i jej krainie. #Przywódcy tej krainy z radością wyszli mu na spotkanie mówiąc: ,,Szczęśliwej drogi! Witajcie w pokoju!" #Równali wyboiste drogi na jego przyjście - otwierali w Jeruzalem bramy, wieńcami przystrajali jej mury. #Wkroczył on bezpiecznie, jak ojciec do synowskiego domu - Stawiał swe kroki z wielką pewnością. #Zajął szańce i mury obronne Jeruzalem, bo Bóg wprowadził go bezpiecznie wskutek ich zaślepienia. #Ten wytracił wszystkich przywódców i wszystkich mędrców Rady - wylał krew mieszkańców Jeruzalem, jak pomyje. #Uprowadził ich synów i córki, których oni spłodzili w sposób nieprawy. #Postępowali według swej nieczystości, jak ich przodkowie - splugawili Jeruzalem i rzeczy poświęcone imieniu Boga. #Bóg okazał się sprawiedliwy w swych wyrokach pośród narodów ziemi, a święci Boga są pośród nich, jak niewinne baranki. #Niech będzie uwielbiony Pan, który sądzi całą ziemie w swej sprawiedliwości! #Oto, Boże, okazałeś nam Twój sprawiedliwy wyrok - oczy nasze ujrzały Twoje wyroki, o Boże! #Przyznajemy słuszność Twemu imieniu, wysławionemu na wieki, bo Ty, Boże sprawiedliwy, sądzisz Izraela przez ćwiczenie! #Przywróć nam, Boże, Twoje miłosierdzie i ulituj się nad nami! #Zgromadź w miłosierdziu i dobroci rozproszonych Izraela, bo Twoja wierność jest z nami! #Myśmy twardymi uczynili nasz kark, ale Ty jesteś naszym Wychowawcą! #Nie zapominaj o nas, nasz Boże, by nas, nie mających Wybawcy, nie pochłonęli całkiem poganie! #Tyś naszym Bogiem od początku, w Tobie nadzieja nasza, Panie! #A my nie odwrócimy się od Ciebie, bo Twoje wyroki są nam życzliwe. #Bądź łaskaw zawsze dla nas i dla naszych dzieci, Panie, nasz Wybawco - już nigdy więcej chwiać się nie będziemy! #Niech Pan będzie uwielbiany za swe wyroki ustami pobożnych, a Izrael niech będzie błogosławiony przez Pana na wieki! 'IX. Dla Salomona. O karceniu' #Gdy Izrael został uprowadzony w niewolę do obcej ziemi, gdyż odstąpili od Pana, swego Wybawcy wtedy zostali pozbawieni dziedzictwa, które dał im Pan. #Wśród wszystkich narodów rozproszony jest Izrael zgodnie z Twoim słowem, Panie, aby przez nasze nieprawości okazała się, Boże, Twoja sprawiedliwość, bo Tyś jest Sędzią sprawiedliwym wszystkich ludów ziemi. #Nikt bowiem z czyniących nieprawość nie ukryje się przed Twoją wiedzą, dobre zaś czyny pobożnych są przed Tobą, Panie - gdzież mógłby się ukryć człowiek przed Twoją wiedzą, Panie? #Nasze czyny się zgodnie z naszym wyborem i siłą - od działania rąk naszych zależą czyny sprawiedliwe i nieprawe, a Ty w swej sprawiedliwości sprawdzasz synów ludzkich. #Kto pełni czyny sprawiedliwe, zaskarbia sobie życie u Pana, a kto czyni nieprawość, sam jest winien zguby swej duszy. Pan bowiem sprawiedliwie osądza człowieka i dom jego. #Komu okażesz łaskę, Boże, jeśli nie tym, co wzywają Pana? Ty oczyszczasz, człowieka z grzechu, jeśli w wyznaniu oskarża siebie - wstyd okrywa nasze twarze z powodu tego wszystkiego. #A komu odpuścisz grzechy, jeśli nie tym, co zbłądzili? Prawym będziesz błogosławił i nie ukarzesz z powodu ich grzechów, bo Twoja łaskawość nad pokutującymi grzesznikami. #Bo Tyś jest Bogiem, a my - Twym ludem umiłowanym! Spójrz i ulituj się, Boże Izraela, bo twoimi jesteśmy - nie odwracaj od nas swego miłosierdzia, aby nas nie zgładzono! #Ty bowiem wybrałeś potomstwo Abrahama spośród wszystkich narodów - u nas usadziłeś swe imię, Panie i nie odbierzesz go na wieki! #Ze względu na nas zawarłeś przymierze z naszymi przodkami, toteż my w Tobie składamy nasze nadzieję, gdy nawracamy się w duszy #Miłosierdzie Boże będzie nad domem Izraela, na wieki i na zawsze! 'X. Z hymnów. Dla Salomona' #Szczęśliwy człowiek, o którym Pan pamięta podczas doświadczania! On broni go przed złą drogą poprzez karcenie, aby oczyszczony z grzechów już go nie pomnażał. #Kto sam nastawia grzbiet do chłosty, dozna oczyszczenia - Pan bowiem dobry jest dla wszystkich, którzy przyjmują karanie. #Prostuje On drogi prawych przez karcenie, aby nie zbłądzili, a miłosierdzie Pana nad tymi, którzy Go szczerze miłują. #Pan w swym miłosierdziu wspomni na swe sługi. Poświadcza to prawo wiecznego przymierza - świadectwo Pana spełnia się na drogach ludzkich przez opatrzność. #Sprawiedliwy i święty jest nasz Pan w swoich wyrokach na wieki - niech więc Izrael wielbi imię Pana z radością! #Pobożni niech składają dziękczynienie na zgromadzeniu ludu, a Bóg okaże miłosierdzie ubogim ku radości Izraela. #Albowiem Bóg jest życzliwy i miłosierny na wieki - zgromadzenia Izraela niech więc sławią imię Pana. #Od Pana pochodzi zbawienie domu Izraela ku wiecznej radości! 'XI. Dla Salomona o oczekiwaniu' #Zadmijcie w trąby na Syjonie, aby zgromadzić świętych - Ogłoście w Jeruzalem orędzie zwiastuna dobrej nowiny. Bóg okazał miłosierdzie Izraelowi w swej opatrzności. #Stań, Jeruzalem, na wzniesieniu i zobacz swoje dzieci zgromadzone przez Pana ze wschodu i z zachodu #Od północy wkraczają do radości swego Boga - z najdalszych wysp zgromadził ich Bóg. #Góry wysokie zmienił dla nich w równinę, a pagórki zniknęły przed ich nadejściem #Lasy, gdy podążali, użyczyły im cienia i dla nich, na rozkaz Pana, wyrosły wonne drzewa #aby Izrael mógł podążać strzeżony chwałą swego Boga. #Jeruzalem wdziej szaty swej chwały - przygotuj suknię swej piękności, gdyż Bóg obiecał pomyślność Izraelowi po wieczne czasy! #Niech Pan wypełni zapowiedź daną Izraelowi i Jeruzalem, niechaj podniesie Izraela z upadku mocą swej chwały. #Niech miłosierdzie Pana ogarnie Izraela po wieczne czasy! 'XII. Dla Salomona. O języku bezbożnych.' #Panie wybaw moją duszę od człowieka bezbożnego i zepsutego, od języka bezbożnego i oszczercy, od tego, kto głosi kłamstwo i podstęp. #Gładko toczą się słowa na języku człowieka zepsutego - błyszczą, jako ogień płonący wśród ludu, zachwycający pięknem. #Jego obecność napełnia domy kłamliwą mową powalając drzewa radości pożarem idącym od bezbożnego, niszcząc domy wojną oszczerczych warg. #Niech Bóg oddali od niewinnych grzeszne wargi, wobec bojących się Pana niech rozproszy kości podstępnych! #Niech Pan strzeże duszy łagodnej, gardzącej nieprawością. Niech Pan prowadzi człowieka, który czyni pokój w domu! #Zbawienie Pana niech zstąpi na Izraela, jego sługę, na wieki! Niech znikną na zawsze grzesznicy sprzed oblicza Pana, a święci Pana niech będą dziedzicami jego obietnic! 'XIII. Dla Salomona. Pocieszenie sprawiedliwych' #Prawica Pana mnie ustrzegła, prawica Pana nas oszczędziła. #Ramię Pana ocaliło nas od przeszycia mieczem, od głodu i śmierci przeznaczonej grzesznikom. #Złe bestie ich osaczały, zębami szarpały ich ciała - Szczękami swymi miażdżyły ich kości. #Ale nas ocalił Pan od tego wszystkiego! #Przeraził się bogobojny z powodu swych wykroczeń, żeby wraz z grzesznikami nie został zabrany. #Straszna bowiem będzie zagłada grzesznika, lecz prawego nie spotka nic z tych rzeczy. #Ponieważ nie da się porównać karcenia prawych za czyny nieświadome z zupełną zagładą grzeszników. #Sprawiedliwy będą karceni z umiarkowaniem, aby z powodu sprawiedliwego nie cieszył się grzesznik. #Bo sprawiedliwy będzie napominany, jak umiłowany syn i karcony, jak pierworodny #Pan bowiem oszczędzi swoich świętych, a ich wykroczenia wymaże karceniem #Życie sprawiedliwych będzie trwać na wieki, a grzesznicy zostaną zabrani na zgubę i pamięć o nich zaginie. #Nad świętymi natomiast czuwa miłosierdzie Pana - Jego miłosierdzie nad tymi, co się Go boją 'XIV. Hymn dla Salomona' #Wierny jest Pan tym, którzy Go szczerze miłują, cierpliwie znoszą Jego karcenie, #którzy postępują według sprawiedliwych Jego nakazów i według Prawa, które nam nadał, byśmy mieli życie. #Święci Pana będą w Nim żyć na wieki - rajem Pana i drzewami życia są Jego święci. #Sadzonki ich zakorzenione są na stałe - nie zostaną wyrwane po wszystkie dni nieba. #Izrael jest bowiem dziełem i dziedzictwem Boga! #Nie tak jak grzesznicy i przestępcy, którzy rozkoszują się dniem uczestnictwa w grzechu. #Ich upragniona rozkosz to nędzna zgnilizna, ale o Bogu nie pamiętają! #A przecież drogi ludzkie są zawsze Jemu widoczne. On zna zakamarki serca, za nim coś się w nim urodzi. #Dlatego ich dziedzictwem jest otchłań, ciemność i zagłada. Nie znajdą się w dniu miłosierdzia dla sprawiedliwych, #a święci Pana odziedziczą życie szczęśliwe! 'XV. Psalm dla Salomona. Po hymnie' #Gdy byłem udręczony wzywałem imienia Pana - zaufałem pomocy Boga Jakuba i doznałem ocalenia. Ty bowiem, Boże, jesteś nadzieją i ucieczką biednych! #Ten tylko jest mocny, o Boże, kto Ciebie szczerze wysławia. Ten tylko człowiek jest silny, który wielbi Twe imię. #Nowy psalm, śpiewany sercem radosnym, to owoc warg na doskonałym instrumencie języka - pierwociny warg z serca świętego i prawego! #Kto tak postępuje, nigdy nim zło nie zachwieje - nie dotknie go płomień ognia ani gniew (wymierzony w) nieprawych, #kiedy wystąpi przeciw grzesznym sprzed oblicza Pana, aby zniszczyć wszelkie oparcie dla grzeszników. #Znamię Boże spoczywa bowiem na sprawiedliwych, aby ocaleli. #Głód, miecz i śmierć daleko są od sprawiedliwych - odstąpią one od świętych, jak ścigani przez śmierć. #Ścigać będą natomiast grzeszników i dopadną ich - czyniący nieprawość nie umkną przed sądem Pana. #Zostaną schwytani jakby przez biegłych wojowników, bo znamię zagłady jest na ich czołach! #Dziedzictwem grzeszników jest zagłada i ciemność - ich własne nieprawości będą ich ścigać aż do dna otchłani! #Ich potomstwo nie otrzyma dziedzictwa, ponieważ grzechy pustoszą domy grzeszników. #Grzesznicy wyginą na zawsze w dzień sądu Pańskiego, gdy Bóg nawiedzi ziemię swym wyrokiem. #Wtedy dostąpią miłosierdzia ci, którzy boją się Pana i żyć będą dzięki miłosierdziu swojego Boga - grzesznicy zaś wyginą po wszystkie czasy! 'XVI. Hymn dla Salomona. O pomocy dla pobożnych' #Gdy dusza moja odrętwiała, (byłem daleko) od Pana i omal nie zginąłem. W omdleniu sennym, daleko od Boga #dusza ma omal nie uległa zagładzie - znalazła się wraz z grzesznikami u bram otchłani. #I pozostałaby dusza moja daleko od Pana, Boga Izraela, gdyby mnie Pan nie wspomógł w swym wiecznym miłosierdziu! #On mnie pobudził, jak konia ostrogą, do czuwania przy Nim - ocalił mnie mój Zbawca i stały Obrońca. #Wielbię Cię, Boże, ponieważ podjąłeś się mego ocalenia i nie zaliczyłeś mnie do grzeszników idących na zagładę. #Nie oddalaj, Boże, swego miłosierdzia ode mnie ani pamięci o Tobie z mego serca aż do śmierci. #Chroń mnie, o Boże, od grzechu najgorszego, od wszelkiej złej kobiety, która głupca wiedzie do upadku. #Niech mnie nie zwodzi uroda kobiety bezbożnej ani ci wszyscy, którzy ulegli szkodliwemu grzechowi. #Umacniaj swą stałością dzieła rąk moich i strzeż moich kroków Twym przypominaniem. #Na mój język i wargi połóż słowa prawdy - zapalczywość i nierozumne oburzenie oddalaj ode mnie. #Uwolnij mnie od narzekania i małoduszności w udręce, a jeśli zgrzeszę przeciw Tobie, chłostaj dla opamiętania! #Podtrzymuj moją duszę pogodą i radością, jeśli mnie umacniasz, wystarczy mi to, co dajesz! #Bo gdybyś nie umocnił, któż zdoła znieść udrękę karcenia? #Kiedy ktoś jest karcony narzędziem swego zepsucia to Ty doświadczasz go na jego ciele i przez udrękę nędzy. #Jeśli sprawiedliwy to wszystko przetrwa, dozna miłosierdzia od Pana! 'XVII. Psalm dla Salomona z pieśnią pochwalną ku czi Króla' #Panie, Ty sam jesteś Królem naszym na wieki i na zawsze, dlatego Tobą, o Boże, chlubić się będzie nasza dusza. #Czymże jest czas życia człowieka na ziemi? A jaki jego czas, taka i nadzieja na nim (oparta)! #My zaś nadzieje nasze pokładamy w Bogu, Zbawcy naszym, bo moc naszego Boga jest wieczna wraz z miłosierdziem, a królowanie naszego Boga nad poganami jest wieczne wraz z sądem! #Ty, Panie, wybrałeś Dawida królem nad Izraelem i Ty mu przysiągłeś w sprawie jego potomstwa na wieki, że jego królowanie przed Tobą nie ustanie. #Lecz oto z powodu naszych grzechów powstali przeciw nam grzesznicy, napadli na nas i wygnali nas ci, którym nie dałeś obietnic! Przemocą ograbili i nie oddali czci Twemu wzniosłemu imieniu! #W swej pysze wywyższyli własne królowanie - opróżnili tron Dawida zuchwalstwem takiej zamiany. #Lecz Ty, o Boże, poniżysz ich i usuniesz ich potomstwo z ziemi, gdy zwróci się przeciwko nim człowiek obcy naszemu plemieniu. #Odpłacisz im, Boże, według ich grzechów, niech spotka ich godny ich postępków! #Bóg nie okazał im miłosierdzia - zbadał ich potomstwo i żadnemu z nich nie odpuścił. #Wierny jest Pan we wszystkich swych wyrokach jakie wydaje nad ziemią! #Bezbożnik ogołocił naszą ziemię z jej mieszkańców - zabrali młodych i starych, wraz z ich dziećmi. #W strasznym swym gniewie wysłał ich aż na kraniec zachodu, rządców kraju wystawił bezlitośnie na szyderstwo. #Wróg postępował butnie i z nienawiścią - jego butne serce dalekie było od naszego Boga. #Wszystko, co czynił w Jeruzalem było podobne do postępowania pogan w ich miastach. #Synowie przymierza, wmieszani pośród pogan, przyklasnęli im - nie było wśród nich w Jeruzalem nikogo, kto czyniłby miłosierdzie i prawdę. #Stronili od nich ci, którzy umiłowali zgromadzenia świętych - (odlecieli) jak wróble, które wyfruwają ze swych gniazd. #Błąkali się po pustkowiach, aby ocalić od zła swoje dusze, bo cenne było w oczach wygnańców uratowanie swego życia. #Po całym kraju rozproszyli się z powodu bezbożnych. Nawet niebo przestało zraszać ziemię deszczem. #Wyschły źródła wiecznej otchłani w wysokich górach, bo nikt pośród nich nie czynił sprawiedliwości i prawa. #Od ich przywódcy aż do ostatniego z ludu żyli we wszelkim grzechu - Król w nieprawości, sędzia w nieposłuszeństwie, a lud w grzechu. #Wejrzyj, Panie, i wzbudź im Króla, syna Dawida w czasie przez Ciebie, Boże, wybranym, aby panował nad sługą Twym, Izraelem! #Przepasz go mocą, aby pokonał niegodziwych przywódców, aby usunął z Jeruzalem pogan depczących je do zniszczenia, #aby mądrością i prawością wypędził grzeszników z dziedzictwa, aby strzaskał pychę grzeszników jak naczynie garncarza, #aby żelaznym berłem rozbił wszelką ich ostoję, i słowem ust swoich zniweczył występnych pogan. #Aby na jego groźbę poganie uciekli sprzed jego oblicza, a grzesznicy zostali ukarani za złe zamysły swych serc! #Niech zgromadzi lud święty i rządzi nim sprawiedliwie, niech sądzi pokolenia tego ludu, uświęconego przez Pana, ich Boga. #Niech nie pozwoli, aby nieprawość nadal gnieździła się pośród nich ani by mieszkał wśród nich ktoś knujący zło. Rozpozna ich, ponieważ oni wszyscy będą synami swego Boga. #On rozmieści ich w kraju według ich pokoleń i nie będzie już mieszkał z nimi żaden przechodzień ani obcy. #Będzie sądził ludy i narody z mądrością swej sprawiedliwości. #Nałoży on jarzmo narodom pogańskim, aby mu służyły, odda Panu chwałę na oczach całej ziemi i oczyści Jeruzalem, przywracając mu pierwotną świętość. #Potem przyjdą poganie z krańców ziemi, aby oglądać jego chwałę niosąc na rękach jej zmęczonych synów. Oglądać będą chwałę Pana, którą Bóg ją otoczył. #On zaś będzie sprawiedliwym królem, pouczonym przez Boga. Za dni jego nie będzie już wśród nich nieprawości, bo wszyscy będą święci, a ich królem – Mesjasz Pan! #Nie będzie on pokładał nadziei w koniu, jeźdźcu i łuku. Nie będzie gromadził złota ni srebra na wojnę. Nie będzie pokładał nadziei w liczbie walczących podczas wojny. #Sam Pan jego Królem - nadzieja Mocarza jest nadzieją w Bogu. Okaże miłosierdzie wszystkim narodom, które z bojaźnią staną przy nim. #Słowem ust swoich porazi bowiem ziemię na wieki, a błogosławić będzie lud Pana mądrością i radością. #On sam będzie wolny od grzechu, aby mógł rządzić wielkim ludem, aby napominać władców i mocą swego słowa usuwać grzeszników. #Nie osłabnie podczas swych rządów, wspomagany przez Boga, gdyż Bóg uczyni go silnym mocą świętego ducha i mądrym dzięki roztropnej radzie z mocą i prawością. #Błogosławieństwo Pana będzie jego mocą, toteż nie zabraknie mu siły! #Jego ufność jest w Panu - któż więc może go pokonać? #Potężny w swych dziełach i silny Bożą bojaźnią będzie pasł trzodę Pana wiernie i sprawiedliwie, i nie pozwoli, by miały osłabnąć na swych pastwiskach. #Będzie je wszystkie prowadził jednakowo - nie będzie wśród nich wyniosłości, wiodącej do przemocy. #Taki jest majestat Króla Izraela, wybranego przez Boga, aby go postawić nad domem Izraela, by go ćwiczył! #Jego słowa są czystsze od próbowanego złota. Będzie on na zgromadzeniach sądził pokolenia ludu uświęconego. Jego słowa to jakby słowa świętych wśród ludu poświęconych. #Szczęśliwi, którzy będą żyli w owych dniach i oglądać dane przez Boga szczęście Izraela na zgromadzeniu pokoleń! #Oby Bóg rychło okazał Izraelowi swoje miłosierdzie. Oby nas zachował od skalania nieczystością wrogów! #Sam Pan będzie naszym Królem na wieki i na zawsze! 'XVIII. Psalm dla Salomona. Jeszcze o Mesjaszu Pana.' #Panie, Twe miłosierdzie na wieki nad dziełami rąk Twoich. Twa dobroć bogata w dary dla Izraela. #Oczy Twoje zwrócone ku nim i nic im nie braknie - uszy Twoje słyszą ufną modlitwę ubogiego. #Twoje sądy nad całą ziemią są dokonywane z miłosierdziem, a miłość Twoja obejmuje potomstwo Abrahama, syna Izraela. #Twoje karcenie spotyka nas jako pierworodnego i jedynaka, aby odwrócić uległą duszę od nieświadomych grzechów. #Oby Bóg oczyścił Izraela na szczęśliwy dzień miłosierdzia, na dzień wyznaczony dla wprowadzenia Jego Mesjasza! #Szczęśliwi, którzy żyć będą w owych dniach, aby oglądać dobra Pana, jakie uczyni przyszłemu pokoleniu #pod rózgą karcenia Mesjasza Pańskiego w bojaźni Bożej, w mądrości duchowej, sprawiedliwości i mocy, #aby prowadzić lud do bojaźni Bożej przez prawe uczynki i doprowadzić ich wszystkich przed Pana. #I nastanie w owych dniach miłosierdzia pokolenie dobre, żyjące w bojaźni Bożej. #'Nasz Bóg jest wielki i wspaniały, a mieszka na wysokościach. On wyznaczył bieg gwiazd dla ustalenia czasu po wszystkie dni - nie zejdą one z drogi, jaką im wytyczył.' #'W bojaźni Bożej ich droga (biegnie) każdego dnia - od czasu, gdy Bóg je stworzył aż na wieki.' #'I nie zboczyły one od dnia, gdy je stworzył, od pradawnych czasów nie zeszły ze swych torów chyba, że Bóg im to nakazał przez swoje sługi.' Uwagi *Pomimo często występującego zwrotu "dla Salomona" fraza ta jedynie sugeruje biblijnego króla, jako autora tekstu, gdyż Salomon ewidentnie nie jest ani adresatem, ani tym bardziej podmiotem lirycznym. Osobą mówiącą w utworze jest najpierw upersonifikowana Jerozolima, którą poeta konsekwentnie nazywa po hebrajsku "Jeruzalem" dla kontrastu ze zgrecyzowaną formą "Hierosolyma", ale tylko w Psalmie 1 - później tym kimś jest sam niewymieniony z imienia autor relacjonujący wydarzenia jakich był świadkiem oraz prezentujący swe przekonania religijna, czasem tylko szerzej mówiący w imieniu całego Izraela lub konkretnych grup społecznych. Adresatem z kolei jest najczęściej Bóg lub sami czytelnicy, choć niekiedy pojawiają się wersety skierowane do innych (np. Psalm 4, 1). *Między wersami 29-30 w Psalmie 17 i 8-10 w Psalmie 18 pojawia się tzw. diapsalma, czyli oznaczenie sugerujące wyraźną przerwę między odśpiewywaniem wskazanych wersetów podczas liturgii. *Ostatnie trzy wersety (oznaczone pogrubioną czcionką) Psalmu 18 bywają wyodrębniane w niektórych rękopisach w osobny Psalm 19 zatytułowany po prostu, jako "Psalm dla Salomona" 'Wariacje tekstowe w innych rękopisach' *PsSal 1, 6 - w syryjskich odpowiednikach "nie zrozumieli" zamiast "nie uznali" *PsSal 1, 8 - w syryjskich odpowiednikach "ich sanktuarium" zamiast "świątynie Pana" *PsSal 2, 6 - w syryjskich odpowiednikach "jarzmo pogańskie nałożono na ich kark." zamiast "ich karki napiętnowano, jako znak dla pogan." *PsSal 2, 15 - w syryjskich odpowiednikach "Panie" zamiast "Boże" *PsSal 2, 19 - w syryjskich odpowiednikach "zostało stracone" zamiast "strącił" *PsSal 2, 22 - w syryjskich odpowiednikach "nad Izraelem" zamiast "nad Jeruzalem" *PsSal 2, 28 - źródła syryjskie po "nie pomyślał o rzeczach przyszłych" dodają "wielki, silny i potężny." *PsSal 2, 29 - w syryjskich odpowiednikach "Pan jest Bogiem" zamiast "Bóg jest wielki" *PsSal 2, 30 - źródła syryjskie po "On sam jest Królem na niebiosach" dodają "i na ziemi" *PsSal 2, 30 - w syryjskich odpowiednikach "królestw i książąt" zamiast "królów i władców" *PsSal 2, 33 - w syryjskich odpowiednikach "Pana" zamiast "Boga" *PsSal 3, 1 - w syryjskich odpowiednikach "duszo moja" zamiast "duszo" *PsSal 3, 2 - w niektórych rękopisach "z całego serca" zamiast "z dobrego serca" *PsSal 3, 12 - źródła syryjskie na koniec po "nigdy nie zagaśnie." dodają "Alleluja" *Nagłówek PsSal 4 - w niektórych rękopisach "Psalm" lub "Mądrość" zamiast "Rozważanie" *PsSal 4, 4 - w syryjskich odpowiednikach "bezwstydnie" zamiast "bez różnicy" *PsSal 4, 10 - w syryjskich odpowiednikach "w śmierci" zamiast "rzecz niczyją" *PsSal 4, 12 - w syryjskich odpowiednikach "w tej nieprawości" zamiast "jednym domu" *PsSal 4, 18 - źródła syryjskie dodają "i niech żadne z jego dzieci nie zbliży się do niego" *PsSal 5, 6 - w syryjskich odpowiednikach "pod przymusem" zamiast "w udręce" *PsSal 5, 7 - w syryjskich odpowiednikach "będziemy odrzuceni przez ciebie" zamiast "sami nie damy rady." *PsSal 5, 12 - w syryjskich odpowiednikach "nasycasz" zamiast "radujesz" *PsSal 5, 13 - w syryjskich odpowiednikach "i dziś, i nazajutrz" zamiast "spóźniona" *PsSal 5, 16 - w syryjskich odpowiednikach "Pan" zamiast "Bóg". *PsSal 6, 2 - w syryjskich odpowiednikach brakuje "Pana" *PsSal 6, 4 - w syryjskich odpowiednikach "Pana" zamiast "Boga". *Psal 6, 5 - w syryjskich odpowiednikach "kto boi się Jego" zamiast "kto żyje bojaźnią Bożą" *PsSal 7, 7 - w syryjskich odpowiednikach "naszą mocą" zamiast "naszym obrońcom" *PsSal 7, 8 - w syryjskich odpowiednikach "nasieniu" zamiast "ludowi" *PsSal 7, 10 - w syryjskich odpowiednikach "przygotowanym" zamiast "który obiecałeś!" *PsSal 8, 1 - w syryjskich odpowiednikach "wojny" zamiast "trąby" *PsSal 8, 4 - w syryjskich odpowiednikach "zapłonęły mi nerki" zamiast "zadrżały biodra moje" *PsSal 8, 7 - w syryjskich odpowiednikach "Pana" zamiast "Boga" *PsSal 8, 8 - w syryjskich odpowiednikach "Pana" zamiast "Boga" *PsSal 8, 11 - w syryjskich odpowiednikach "ograbiali świątynie" zamiast "Zagarnęli nawet rzeczy poświęcone Bogu" *PsSal 8, 22 - w syryjskich odpowiednikach "zanieczyścili" zamiast "splugawili" *PsSal 8, 24 - w syryjskich odpowiednikach "Bóg" zamiast "Pan" *PsSal 8, 33 - w syryjskich odpowiednikach "Boże" zamiast "Panie" *PsSal 9, 1 - w syryjskich odpowiednikach "Bóg" zamiast "Pan" *PsSal 9, 1 - w syryjskich odpowiednikach "Boga" zamiast "Pana" *PsSal 9, 4 - w syryjskich odpowiednikach "w wolności i wyborze" zamiast "naszym wyborem i siłą" *PsSal 9, 8 - w syryjskich odpowiednikach "aby nas narody nie zgładziły" zamiast "aby nas nie zgładzono" *PsSal 10, 1 - w syryjskich odpowiednikach "Bóg" zamiast "Pan" *PsSal 10, 1 - w syryjskich odpowiednikach "w ubóstwie" zamiast "doświadczania" *PsSal 10, 1 - w syryjskich odpowiednikach "powstrzymuje" zamiast "broni" *PsSal 10, 5 - w syryjskich odpowiednikach "Bóg" zamiast "Pan" *PsSal 10, 6 - w syryjskich odpowiednikach "Pan" zamiast "Bóg" *PsSal 10, 8 - w syryjskich odpowiednikach"królewskie" zamiast "wiecznej radości" *PsSal 11, 5 - w niektórych odpowiednikach zamiast "lasów" są "dęby" (greckie) lub "cedry" (syryjskie) *PsSal 12, 2 - w syryjskich odpowiednikach "łamiącego Prawo" zamiast "zepsutego" *PsSal 12, 3 - w syryjskich odpowiednikach "grzesznicy podburzają domy rody do wojny" zamiast "niszcząc domy wojną oszczerczych warg" *PsSal 12, 4 - w syryjskich odpowiednikach po "daleko od pobożnych" dodaje "i ich domów" *PsSal 12, 5 - w syryjskich odpowiednikach "pokój Pański" zamiast "pokój w domu" *PsSal 13, 1 - w syryjskich odpowiednikach "nas" zamiast "mnie" *PsSal 13, 5 - w syryjskich odpowiednikach "Pana" zamiast "Boga" *PsSal 14, 5 - w syryjskich odpowiednikach "Pana" zamiast "Boga" *PsSal 15, 1 - w syryjskich odpowiednikach "wezwałem na pomoc Boga Jakuba" lub "zaufałem pomocy Boga Jakuba" *PsSal 15, 3 - w rękopisach greckich "przez głód" zamiast "przez śmierć" *PsSal 15, 13 - w syryjskich odpowiednikach "naszego Boga" zamiast "swojego Boga" *PsSal 16, 1 - w syryjskich odpowiednikach "Pana" zamiast "Boga" *PsSal 16, 7 - w syryjskich odpowiednikach "ocal mnie" zamiast "Chroń mnie" *PsSal 16, 8 - w syryjskich odpowiednikach "ułudzie grzechu" zamiast "szkodliwemu grzechowi" *PsSal 17, 3 - część rękopisów pomija ostatnią frazę "a królowanie naszego Boga nad poganami jest wieczne wraz z sądem!" *PsSal 17, 15 - w greckich odpowiednikach "pokonali ich" zamiast "przyklasnęli im" *PsSal 17, 20 - w syryjskich odpowiednikach "w zagniewaniu" zamiast "w nieposłuszeństwie" *PsSal 17, 26 - w syryjskich odpowiednikach "Zgromadzi lud święty, który sam się uświęci" zamiast "rządzi nimi sprawiedliwie" *PsSal 17, 31 - w syryjskich odpowiednikach "Rozproszonych" zamiast "Zamęczonych" *PsSal 17, 36 - w syryjskich odpowiednikach "nadzieja i siła jego (polega) na nadziei (złożonej) w jego Bogu" zamiast "nadzieja Mocarza jest nadzieją w Bogu" *PsSal 17, 39 - w syryjskich odpowiednikach "kto stanie przeciwko niemu?" zamiast "Któż więc może go pokonać" *PsSal 17, 41 - w syryjskich odpowiednikach "po równinie" zamiast "jednakowo" *PsSal 17, 45 - w syryjskich odpowiednikach "pogan" zamiast "wrogów" *PsSal 18, 2 - w syryjskich odpowiednikach "nic przed Nim nie jest ukryte." zamiast "Nic im nie braknie" *PsSal 18, 3 - w syryjskich odpowiednikach "Izraela, syna Abrahama" zamiast "Abrahama, syna Izraela" Egzegeza ''Psalmy 1-2'' Pierwsze dwa psalmy są ze sobą wyraźnie powiązane i przewijają się w nich dwa wspólne wątki: historyczny i teodycei. Z jednej strony przedstawiona, w dość poetycki i alegoryczny sposób, historię pewnego grzesznika, który na czele pogańskiego wojska najechał upersonifikowaną Jerozolimę (PsSal 1, 1-2), burząc taranem jej warowne mury (PsSal 2, 1), zbezcześcił świątynny ołtarz (PsSal 2, 2) i uprowadził jerozolimczyków w ciężką niewolę (PsSal 2, 6). Efektem tego było stracenie przez Jerozolimę jej wyjątkowości, którą nadał jej sam Bóg (PsSal 2, 19 - 21). Jednak modlitwa autora (PsSal 2, 22 - 25), który w Psalmie 2 staje się podmiotem lirycznym, wyjednała dla Żydów Boga, który ukazał mu wizje grzesznika (tu nazywanego "smokiem") zabitego i pohańbionego w Egipcie (PsSal 2, 26 - 27), do którego zguby przyczyniła się jego własna pycha (PsSal 2, 28 - 29). Widać tu więc przekonanie w sprawczą moc modlitwy. Z drugiej strony, ściśle łączy nieszczęścia jakie spadły na Jeruzalem nie z biernością czy też z nieskutecznością YHWH, lecz z samymi jerozolimczykami, którzy - jak twierdzi twórca tekstu - zaczęli lekceważyć zasady własnej wiary i grzeszyć bardziej niż nawet poganie (PsSal 1, 8). Doprowadziło to do profanacji przybytku (PsSal 1, 8; PsSal 2, 3), co zdecydowanie i srodze rozgniewało Pana (PsSal 2, 8) oraz pozbawiło świątynie jej świętości (PsSal 2, 5). Dlatego Pan "wydał" w sensie, że nie przeszkodził grzesznikowi w spustoszeniu "świętego" miasta (PsSal 2, 7). Psalmista powiązał ten kryzys moralny z przesadną chwałą i bogactwem, jakich doznał naród Izraela najwidoczniej pod dostatnimi rządami Aleksandry Salome, które wzmocniły zuchwałość i przekonanie w nieskończoność dobrobytu u mieszkańców Jeruzalem (PsSal 1, 4 - 6), którzy przestali się lękać woli bożej kierując się własnymi zachciankami niezgodnymi z prawem (PsSal 1, 5 - 8), co autor szczegółowo omawia w późniejszych psalmach. Nawet zdobywcy są świadomi ich nieprawości, z których szydzą po zajęciu Jeruzalem (PsSal 2, 11 - 12). Mimo to "poganie" ani tym bardziej stojący na ich czele "smok/grzesznik" wyraźnie nie są przedstawieni, jako pozytywni wykonawcy boskiego planu czy też jego sojusznicy, lecz jako podli najeźdźcy, którzy napadli na miasto Dawida nie dla szlachetnego zaprowadzenia kary bożej, ale z powodu własnej zawiści i żądzy rabunku (PsSal 2, 23 - 25). Ich przywódca to jedynie pyszny grzesznik, który uznał siebie za władcę całego świata (PsSal 2, 29), a nie boży wysłaniec. Bóg nie obronił miasta, które go odrzuciło i tak prawdopodobnie autor definiuje boski wyrok. Psalm 2, 22 może i sugeruje, że to Bóg zesłał pogan, ale wynika to najprawdopodobniej jedynie z próby pogodzenia ówczesnego nieszczęścia, jako sprawiedliwej boskiej kary przy jednoczesnym zachowaniu negatywnego charakteru najeźdźców, gdyż gdy tylko autor przypomniał swej modlitwie Bogu, że "smok" i jego poganie są jego wrogami, a nie zwolennikami ten natychmiast go ukarał (PsSal 2, 24 - 26). Po opisie upadku Pompejusza pseudo-Salomon rysuje swoją wizje Boga, jako raz niebiańskiego króla (PsSal 2, 30 i 32), z którym żaden ziemski monarcha nie może się równać, a dwa jako sprawiedliwego i bezstronnego sędziego (PsSal 2, 18) wyjawiającego grzechy swego ludu i przekładającego je na swe wyroki (PsSal 2, 17), który karze czy wręcz unicestwia pyszałków za brak wiary (PsSal 2, 32), a okazuje swoje dobro i miłosierdzie tym, co go błogosławią, wzywają wytrwale i okazują mu bogobojność (PsSal 2, 33 i 36). Jest źródłem ich wybawienia i chwały, a także zemsty na grzesznikach za ich uczynki względem sprawiedliwych (PsSal 2, 35 i 31; PsSal 2, 34). Jego sądom podlegają wszyscy i wszystko (PsSal 2, 32) - w tym władcy i królowie, a jeśli zaufać wariacji syryjskiej także ich królestwa (PsSal 2, 30). Żadna wina nie leży po stronie Boga, lecz jedynie ludzi, którzy wobec niego zgrzeszyli, a jego wyroki na nich są sprawiedliwe i uzasadnione (PsSal 2, 15 - 16). ''Psalm 3'' W trzecim psalmie autor dokonuję rozróżnienia dwóch grup: sprawiedliwych i grzeszników. Najpierw definiuję osobę jego zdaniem sprawiedliwą, której zwyczaje przeciwstawia cechom charakterystycznym grzesznikom po czym podsumowuje ich los. Według psalmisty sprawiedliwi nie tylko uznają zasadność sądów pańskich - pod którymi autor, jak widać w 1 i 2 psalmie rozumie negatywne konsekwencje złych ludzkich czynów i odpowiedzialność ludzi, a nie Boga za nie - ale również je wysławiają (PsSal 3, 3). Poza tym w każdej sytuacji pamiętają o Bogu (PsSal 3, 3) i zawsze z satysfakcją pozostaje mu wierny nawet, gdy spotykają go negatywne wydarzenia (PsSal 3, 4). Odbierane są one, jako kara od Boga, w której nie wolno w dalszym ciągu tkwić (PsSal 3, 4). Gdy sprawiedliwego spotka wyjątkowo wielkie nieszczęście nie traci on wiary w Boga tylko do końca mu ufa (PsSal 3, 6) i nie przestaje wierzyć, że Pan udzieli mu pomocy (PsSal 3, 5). W każdej sytuacji zawsze czuwa, by nie dopuścić się grzechu, a gdy już do tego dojdzie natychmiast dąży, aby go w porę odpokutować (PsSal 3, 7) i na wypadek, gdyby czynił go nieświadomie zaocznie praktykuje post i pokutę (PsSal 3, 8). Taki człowiek pobożny i jego rodzina mogą zawsze liczyć na wybaczenie grzechów przez Pana (PsSal 3, 8). Tym czasem grzesznik w chwili nieszczęścia zamiast pokornie uznać wolę bożą i się poprawić, jak sprawiedliwy ją jedynie kwestionuje i przeklina (PsSal 3, 9). Zamiast wystrzegać się grzechów ciągle je powtarza aż wreszcie stają się one tak ciężkie, że aż niewybaczalne (PsSal 3, 10). Nagrodą dla sprawiedliwych za tak rygorystyczne i prawowierne życie jest zmartwychwstanie do nowego, wiecznego życia w światłości Pana, "która nigdy nie zgaśnie" (PsSal 3, 12). Natomiast grzesznicy zostaną unicestwieni i zapomniani (PsSal 3, 11-12). Pobocznym wątkiem wspomnianym już na początku jest uznanie dla ważnej roli pieśni religijnych w liturgii, które według pseudo-Salomona są dla Boga czymś dobrym (PsSal 3, 1-2). Niejako to tłumaczy powód powstania psalmów. ''Psalm 4'' Pseudo-Salomon tym razem poświęca swój czwarty psalm w całości gruntownej i obszernej krytyce grupy społecznej, którą on nazywa obłudnikami. Pod tym terminem autor najprawdopodobniej rozumie niektóre zepsute moralnie autorytety religijne w Izraelu, którzy pod osłoną fałszywej religijności oszukują i wyzyskują swoich bliźnich lub - co mniej prawdopodobnie - kaznodziejów wykładających konkurencyjną wobec poglądów autora szkołę prawną albo jednych i drugich. PsSal 4, 8 mówiący o usunięciu grzeszników spośród sprawiedliwych sugeruje, że są oni częścią grupy społecznej, do której należy sam autor lub ją zdecydowanie popiera. Tak czy inaczej ze względu na swoją charyzmę i powierzchowną pobożność stanowią o wiele większe zagrożenie dla przyszłości Izraela niż zwykli, otwarci grzesznicy i stąd bierze się tak gwałtowne i bezlitosne potępienie takich osób przez psalmistę. Według niego obłudnicy zasiadają w "zgromadzeniu świętych" (PsSal 4, 1) - to zaszczytne określenie oznacza Wielki Senchedryn w Jerozolimie przy czym potępiona nie zostaje tu sama instytucja (inaczej autor nigdy, by jej nie nazwał "zgromadzeniem świętych"), lecz raczej pojedyncze osoby będące jej członkami. Ich serce jest dalekie od Pana (PsSal 4, 1), co oznacza, że wcale nie obchodzą ich sprawy religijne, gdyż w mentalności semickiej serce jest siedzibą myśli i emocji, a swymi grzechami tylko pobudzają go do gniewu (PsSal 4, 1 i 21) prawdopodobnie pośrednio odpowiadając za upadek moralny jerozolimczyków. To ważne osobistości upoważnione do osądzania i karania grzeszników kreujących się na surowych charyzmatyków (PsSal 4, 2), ale w rzeczywistości są egoistami gorliwi jedynie w potępiających innych, choć sami nie posiadający czystego sumienia (PsSal 4, 3). Później autor, aby nie wyjść na gołosłownego poetycko uściśla i wymienia ich winy takie, jak cudzołóstwa (PsSal 4, 4-5), kłamliwość i lekceważenie ważności przysięgi (PsSal 4, 4), zachęcanie do złego (PsSal 4, 5 i 11), oszukiwanie niewinnych (PsSal 4, 5 i 10; PsSal 4, 9 i 22), chciwość (PsSal 4, 9), przewrotne wykładanie prawa (PsSal 4, 8) oraz kradzieże (PsSal 4, 10 i 20). Jak stwierdza psalmista ,,A gdy już nasyci swą przewrotność w jednym (domu) zwraca oczy ku drugiemu domowi, aby go zniszczyć zwodniczymi słowami. Jego dusza nie może się tym wszystkim nasycić, jak Otchłań." (PsSal 4, 12 - 13) w związku z czym przez swoją zachłanność stanowią wielkie zagrożenie. Dlatego pseudo-Salomon w swych rękopisach życzy im wszystkiego najgorszego zgodnie z ówczesną mentalnością, jak zniszczenie ciała, nędzne życie (PsSal 4, 6), wyśmianie i wyszydzenie (PsSal 4, 7), wzgardzenie przez samego Boga, śmierć w męczarniach i narodziny w przekleństwie (PsSal 4, 14), życie w cierpieniu, nędzy i bezsilności (PsSal 4, 15), brak snu, a jak już to pośród zgryzot, hańba wszystkiemu, co oni uczynią (PsSal 4, 15 - 16), niedostatek (PsSal 4, 17), samotną i bezdzietną starość (PsSal 4, 18), brak godziwego pogrzebu (PsSal 4, 19), a nawet wydziobanie oczu przez kruki (PsSal 4, 20). Twórca psalmu ma jednak nadzieje, że obłudnicy zostaną wyplenieni i wytraceni, a ich niegodziwości obnażone (Ps 4, 6 - 7 i 22 oraz PsSal 4, 8 i 24) i sprawiedliwi będą dalej sławić wyroki pana (PsSal 4, 8), a Bóg uchroni ich od takich ludzi (PsSal 4, 23). Psalm kończy się przypomnieniem wizerunku Boga, jako sprawiedliwego i wielkiego sędziego oraz prośbą o miłosierdzie nad tymi, którzy go miłują (PsSal 4, 24 - 25) ''Psalm 5'' Kolejny Psalm 5 znacząco wyróżnia się od poprzednich psalmów zarówno pod względem swego przesłania, jak i przedstawienia Boga. Podczas, gdy poprzednie psalmy skupiały się na napiętnowaniu grzechów i ludzi grzesznych oraz pochwaleniu bogobojności i ludzi sprawiedliwych, a także przedstawieniu Boga, jako surowego, wszechwładnego sędzi sprawiedliwie karzącego i wynagradzającego ludzi według ich czynów i życia jakiego prowadzili. Tymczasem tutaj utwór przyjmuje formę błagalnej modlitwy o pomoc wobec stanu ubóstwa, a dotychczasowego Boga - sprawiedliwego sędziego zastępuje o wiele łagodniejszy wizerunek Boga - miłosiernego dobroczyńcy wspierającego i chroniącego swych wiernych wyznawców. Głównym wątkiem teologicznym tekstu jest ukazanie niższości człowieczeństwa wobec dobrodziejstwa Boga, a praktycznie prośbą do niego o patronowanie biednym. Jego treść pozwala powiedzieć o pseudo-Salomonie, że był on osobą ubogą. Według autora człowiek tak naprawdę nie może niczego w życiu osiągnąć, wzbogacić się bez łaski bożej (PsSal 5, 3-4), ale bogactwo ponad własne potrzeby rozzuchwala człowieka w wyniku czego przestaje on lojalnie służyć łaskawemu stwórcy i zaczyna grzeszyć (PsSal 5, 16) - ten temat szczegółowo już wyjaśnił w pierwszych dwóch psalmach. Psalmista, jako panaceum na takie skłonności proponuje umiar połączony ze sprawiedliwością - wtedy przeciwko człowiekowi nie obróci się jego własny dostatek (PsSal 5, 17). Bóg jest fundamentalnym źródłem prawdy i bez jego interwencji ludzkość nie jest w stanie samodzielnie radzić sobie ze swoimi błędami - pozostaje jej jedynie powrócić do Boga (PsSal 5, 7). Prosta istota ludzka nie może bezpośrednio ingerować w wyroki boże (PsSal 5, 4), co jednak nie oznacza, że nie może wpłynąć na swój los - późniejszy PsSal 9, 4 wyraźnie potwierdza wolną wolę jednostki, a On na podstawie jej życia tylko ją osądza. Dodatkowo w psalmach wyraźnie uznano ewentualną skuteczność modlitwy przy zmianie biegu wydarzeń na swoją korzyść (PsSal 5, 8; PsSal 1, 25 - 26). Pewne niezgodności w kontekście relacji człowiek - los - Bóg mogą wynikać z faktu, że Faryzeusze uznawali wolną wolą ludzi, choć zasadniczo przypisywali wszystko suwerennej woli Boga. Dobroć ludzka jest skąpa i spóźniona - ,,jeśli ktoś daje ponownie bez narzekania, to dziwne!" (PsSal 5, 13). Pseudo-Salomon po wykazaniu nieporadnego, ułomnego, wadliwego obrazu ludzkości bez pomocy YHWH przeciwstawia jej miłosierdzie i dobroć stwórcy (PsSal 5, 2). Troskliwie pamięta i dba On o wyżywienie wszystkich swych żywych stworzeń niezależnie od ich gatunku - na ptakach, rybach i zwierzętach stepowych począwszy (PsSal 5, 9 - 10), a na ludzkich narodach skończywszy (PsSal 5, 11) - czy pozycji społecznej - na królach i rządcach począwszy, a na biedakach i nędzarzach skończywszy (PsSal 5, 11). Jego troskliwość i bezinteresowność zdecydowanie kontrastuje z ludzką "dobrocią" upośledzoną przez skąpstwo, opóźnienie i apatie (PsSal 5, 13) - człowiek wierny nie może być skąpy (PsSal 5, 14) wobec biedoty. Od człowieka wystarczy jedynie życzliwy gest jakim jest modlitwa, aby udobruchać sobie stwórce (PsSal 5, 8). Dary Boga są pełne dobroci i szczodre (PsSal 5, 14) na tyle, że bogobojni powinni się nimi radować (PsSal 5, 18), zaś jego dobroć i miłosierdzie dotyczy całej ziem (PsSal 5, 15). Autor w swej modlitwie przypomina Bogu, że jeśli im nie pomoże - nie dadzą sobie rady i nie będą nawet w stanie ustrzec się przed grzechem (PsSal 5, 6 - 7). Jednak biedota ("uniżone dusze") może liczyć na wsparcie ze strony Pana, który pozostaje dla niej miłosierny (PsSal 5, 2; PsSal 5, 8; PsSal 5, 12). Psalmista odwdzięcza się zapewnieniem, że będzie śpiewał na jego cześć pośród sprawiedliwych (PsSal 5, 1), a na końcu zapowiada przywrócenie dobrobytu w Izraelu, gdy Bóg zatriumfuje (PsSal 5, 18), gdyż on jest jego błogosławionym królem (PsSal 5, 19). ''Psalm 6'' Psalm 6 liczy jedynie 6 wersetów, a więc jest wraz z Psalmem numer 13 jednym z najkrótszych utworów pseudo-Salomona i dlatego jego treść jest dość dosłowna i jednowątkowa. Tematem jest nagroda wypełniania przez samego Pana dla tych, którzy dalej ufają monoteistycznemu Bogu pomimo nieszczęść jakie spadły na królestwo Judy w najbliższym czasie (choć tego ostatniego autor wprost nie stwierdza). Celem tekstu było najpewniej zachęcenie Żydów do dalszego przestrzegania zasad swej wymagającej wiary wobec pojawienia się dominacji rzymskich politeistów nad Izraelem. Gloryfikacji wartości wyrażanych przez autora nie towarzyszy tutaj wyjątkowo potępienie osób je odrzucających, jak to ma miejsce w wielu innych fragmentach jego psalmów. Bóg jest przedstawiony, jako czuwający nad tymi, którzy mu ufają. Według autora bogobojny wstając modli się za siebie i cały swój dom oraz śpiewa na cześć Boga za co podczas snu nie nękają go koszmary (PsSal 6, 3 - 4). Poeta obiecuje ufającemu Bogu szczęście i ocalenie (PsSal 6, 1), właściwe wybory (PsSal 6, 2), opiekę nad jego własnością (PsSal 6, 2), odwagę (PsSal 6, 3), miłosierdzie (PsSal 6, 6) oraz spełnienie swych życzeń (PsSal 6, 6), którymi miałby go wynagradzać bezpośrednio sam Bóg (PsSal 6, 5 - 6). ''Psalm 7'' Psalm 7 liczy 10 wersetów i jest niejako konsekwencją pierwszych dwóch psalmów. Ma charakter modlitewny, a autor w imieniu całego Izraela prosi Boga o wybaczenie i modli się do niego, aby nigdy więcej nie karał swego ludu w taki sposób, jak zrobił to w Psalmie 2. Wzmiankowany w tytule "powrót" nie odnosi się do powrotu z diaspory, jak niekiedy się sugeruje, ale do bardziej symbolicznego powrotu "narodu wybranego" do przymierza z Bogiem. Wspomniany w utworze w PsSal 7, 1 "namiot Boga" oraz "ci którzy niesłusznie nienawidzą" to kolejno aluzje do świątyni jerozolimskiej i od Rzymian, zaś "dzień, który obiecał Bóg" wspomniany w PsSal 7, 10 to najprawdopodobniej odniesienie do Sądu Ostatecznego. Psalmista wpierw prosi najwyższego, aby więcej nie wydawał swej świątyni na pastwę poganom, aby Żydzi nie zostali przez nich całkowicie pokonani (PsSal 7, 1). Zgodnie z mistycyzmem judaizmu Drugiej Świątyni w świątyni jerozolimskiej miała miejsce mistyczna obecność bóstwa tzn. grecka epifania lub teofania bądź hebrajska Szechina, a więc fragment ,,Nie oddalaj od nas, Boże, Twojego namiotu świątyni" można więc też interpretować, jako apel przeciwko oddaleniu się Boga od jego ludu, Izraela, bez którego Żydzi nie dadzą sobie rady ze swymi wrogami (por. PsSal 5, 7; PsSal 7, 1). Pseudo-Salomon przypomina Bogu, że poganie, jako odrzuceni przez niego nie powinni bezcześcić "jego świętego dziedzictwa" (PsSal 7, 2), co może być znowu aluzją do jerozolimskiego miejsca kultu czy też szerzej do całego Izraela. Tę drugą interpretacje zdaje się potwierdzać następujące wersety 3 i 4, w których poeta prosi Pana, aby jeśli już karał, a nawet uśmiercał kogoś z wiernych według swej woli to niech robi to w sposób bezpośredni, a nie po przez zostawienie ich na pastwę cudzoziemcom (PsSal 7, 3 - 4). Dalsza część psalmu ma charakter "przypominania", gdyż autor przypomina Bogu o jego miłosierdziu i litości, które sprawiają, że nigdy nie zniszczy swego ludu całkowicie (PsSal 7, 5). Dlatego Żydzi, tak długo, jak mają jego świątynie pozostają w miłosierdziu i w związku z tym poganie nie mogą ich definitywnie pokonać (PsSal 7, 6). On bowiem jest ich obrońcą, który wysłuchuje ich modlitwy (PsSal 7, 7) i poprowadzi ich w dniu Sądu Ostatecznego (PsSal 7, 10). Tak więc Bóg, choć w pierwszych wersetach jest przedstawiony, jako rozgniewany na Izrael, który ukarał go inwazją pogan to mimo wszystko - jak przekazano w dalszej części - pamięta przymierze jakie zawarł z Jakubem (Jaakowem) i dalej trwa w miłosierdziu przy swym ludzie (PsSal 7, 8; PsSal 7, 10). Z drugiej strony, pseudo-Salomon wyraża nadzieje, że Żydzi na zawsze pozostaną wierni Bogu i będą przez niego osądzani (PsSal 7, 9). ''Psalm 8'' Psalm 8 liczy aż 34 wersety, co czyni go jednym z najdłuższych w całym psałterzu, poza Psalmem 17. Tematycznie jest syntezą dwóch wcześniejszych psalmów: 2 i 7 bowiem łącząc w sobie trzy wątki: historyczny - naoczną relacje autora z współczesnych mu wydarzeń jakie miały miejsce w Jeruzalem w 63 roku p.n.e, teodycejski - religijne i moralne uzasadnienie przedstawionych w wątku historycznym negatywnych wydarzeń, jako kary bożej oraz modlitewny wychwalający Boga, a także proszący i wyrażający przekonanie w odmienienie losu i powrocie łaski bożej do Izraela. Mimo to Psalm 8, choć powtarza czasem wcześniejsze fragmenty (por. PsSal 8, 13 do PsSal 2, 8) nie powinien raczej uchodzić za jedynie literackie połączenie dwóch osobnych utworów, gdyż dodaje również nowe motywy niejako rozwijając, a nie "ściągając" przesłanie PsSal 2 i 7. Dwa wątki historyczne przedstawiono w dwóch zbitkach wersetów. Wersety 1 - 7 mają charakter osobisty, gdyż opowiadają o tym, jak pseudo-Salomon pewnego dnia - prawdopodobnie będąc poza miastem świętym - niespodziewanie usłyszał "krzyk ucisku i odgłos wojny, dźwięk trąby, wzywający do zabijania i niszczenia" oraz na własne oczy ujrzał pędzące rzymskie wojska. Początkowo zastanawiał się czy nie nadszedł już Sąd Ostateczny, ale gdy spostrzegł, że najeźdźcy zmierzają w stronę Jeruzalem pomimo głębokiego przerażenia jakie wtedy odczuł, jako bogobojny uznał to, co widział za sprawiedliwy osąd pański i zaczął rozważać nad ich przyczyną. Wersety 15 - 21 przedstawiają z kolei historię pewnego mocarza, identycznego z "grzesznikiem" i "smokiem" znanym z Psalmu 2, czyli tożsamego z rzymskim wodzem Gnejuszem Pompejuszem Maximusem, który najechał na Judeę. Zamiast natknąć się jednak na defensywę ze strony Żydów został przyzwoicie powitany przez ich przywódców i nie spotkawszy się z żadnym oporem bez problemu zajął Jerozolimę odpłacając się za okazaną mu życzliwość wytraceniem żydowskich przywódców i wszystkich mędrców Rady, zmasakrowaniem mieszkańców Jeruzalem i uprowadzeniem ich części w niewolę. Nie wiadomo czy autor był bezpośrednim świadkiem tych ostatnich wydarzeń, ale z całą pewnością - będąc najpewniej jerozolimczykiem - rozumiał geopolityczną sytuacje swego miasta. Wątek teodycei to wersety 7 - 14, a także 22 - 23 będący uzasadnieniem pierwszego wątku historycznego i wyjaśnieniem drugiego ujawnia liczne i poważne grzechy jakich rzekomo dopuścili się jerozolimczycy przed minionymi wydarzeniami na podstawie, których poeta dowodzi sprawiedliwości i słuszności odwiecznych sądów bożych, których przejawem byłby w tym wypadku najazd pogański (a właściwie brak obrony przed nim). To oni swymi grzechami spowodowali te nieszczęścia, nie Bóg, który ich jedynie za nie ukarał - tak twierdzi pseudo-Salomon, nawet jeśli specjalnie wyolbrzymił lub, co niewykluczone, całkowicie zmyślił ich winy, aby jeszcze bardziej uzasadnić katastrofę jaka spadła na Judeę z teologicznego punktu widzenia bez kontestacji pozycji bądź istnienia Boga. Wśród zarzutów przeciwko jerozolimczykom autor wymienia kazirodztwo, cudzołóstwo, krzywoprzysięstwo, świętokradztwo, niegodziwość, nieczystość rytualną i ogólnie grzeszność, w której prześcignęli samych pogan - czyli wszystko, co dla pobożnego Żyda byłoby najgorsze. Kara boża polegała na tym, że Bóg otumanił ich w wyniku czego nie mogli logicznie zrozumieć nadchodzącego nieszczęścia i zabezpieczyć się przed nim. Dlatego, gdy w wątku historycznym wróg najechał na kraj rządzący zamiast przejść do samoobrony powitali go jak bohatera, a nie najeźdźce. "Postępowali według swej nieczystości, jak ich przodkowie - splugawili Jeruzalem i rzeczy poświęcone imieniu Boga. Bóg okazał się sprawiedliwy w swych wyrokach pośród narodów ziemi, a święci Boga są pośród nich jak niewinne baranki." (PsSal 22 - 23) - tak autor podsumowuje wątek teodycei. Wątek lamentacyjny, modlitewny wyrażony jest w ostatnich dziesięciu wersetach 24 - 34. Charakteryzuje się on wychwaleniem Boga przy jednoczesnych błaganiach o ukojenie jego gniewu i wybaczenie Izraelowi jego win. Według autora Pan jest sprawiedliwym sędzią ziemi, któremu należy się uwielbienie, a minione wydarzenia były jego sądem. Bogobojni/Sprawiedliwi uznają zasadność jego decyzji, gdyż przez nie dyscyplinuje swój lud, ale jednocześnie proszą o litość nad nim i o jego powrót do dawnego miłosierdzia. PsSal 8, 28 "Zgromadź w miłosierdziu i dobroci rozproszonych Izraela, bo Twoja wierność jest z nami!" prawdopodobnie wyraża nadzieje, że Bóg nie zapomniał o jeńcach żydowskich zawleczonych przez Pompejusza na zachód i pewnego dnia wprowadzi ich znowu do ziemi przodków. Pseudo-Salomon uważa, że pomimo karcenia Izraela przez Boga za grzechy ten nigdy o nich nie zapomni - inaczej zostaliby zasymilowani przez pogan. On jest Bogiem Żydów od początku i w nim jest ich nadzieja, a Oni już nigdy więcej się od niego nie odwrócą, gdyż jego wyroki są dla nich życzliwe. "Bądź łaskaw zawsze dla nas i dla naszych dzieci, Panie, nasz Wybawco - już nigdy więcej chwiać się nie będziemy! Niech Pan będzie uwielbiony za swe wyroki ustami pobożnych, a Izrael niech będzie błogosławiony przez Pana na wieki!" - tą modlitwą wyrażoną w wiarę w odnowę przymierza między Bogiem, a ludem Izraela autor kończy wątek modlitewny i całość psalmu. ''Psalm 9'' Psalm 9 liczy 11 wersetów, a tematycznie autor rozwija w nim swoją "teologie karcenia" i sprawiedliwości Bożej jednocześnie poruszając temat diaspory, motyw wybaczenia i przymierza między Bogiem, a Abrahamem. Bóg jest tutaj określany, jako "Pan", "Wybawiciel" lub "Bóg Izraela", choć najczęściej w greckich rękopisach poeta odnosi się do istoty wyższej po prostu, jako do "Boga". Psalmista wyraża swoją niechęć wobec licznej diaspory żydowskiej w innych krajach twierdząc, że rodacy poza ziemią obiecaną - nawet przymusowo wysiedleni - zostają pozbawieni "dziedzictwa" (PsSal 9, 1) prawdopodobnie rozumianego, jako przynależność do ludu bożego odziedziczonego po przodkach lub ziemie, na której wcześniej mieszkali, a jej (diaspory) obecność jest efektem kary bożej za odstępstwo i przykładem dla pobożnych czym się kończy takie zachowanie (PsSal 9, 1 - 2). Jest to możliwe, gdyż wszystkie ludy podlegają sprawiedliwości bożej (PsSal 9, 2) w związku z czym żaden zły ani dobry człowiek nie ukryje się przed (wszech)wiedzą Boga (PsSal 9, 3). Autor uznaje wolną wolę twierdząc, że choć Bóg "sprawdza" sprawiedliwość człowieka po przez nieszczęścia to jest on suwerenny w swych wyborach i sam za nie odpowiedzialny (PsSal 9, 4) tak więc Pan odgórnie nie ustala losów ludzkich zgodnie z ideą predestynacji. Bóg zawsze osądza człowieka i jego rodzinę sprawiedliwie, dlatego też powinien on postępować zgodnie z prawem, aby uzyskać od Pana życie wieczne, a nie grzeszyć, gdyż wtedy tylko sam przyczynia się do upadku własnej duszy (PsSal 9, 5). Autor wyraża jednak przekonanie, że również ludzie prawi są w stanie "zbłądzić" i zgrzeszyć, ale mogą następnie wyjednać sobie łaskę i oczyszczenie od Pana po przez modlitwę, pokutę i szczerze wyznanie win - w tym te budzące zawstydzenie. Bóg daruje prawym, których błogosławi te grzechy, za które odpokutowali i nie będzie z nich ściągać sprawiedliwości (PsSal 8, 6 - 7). Ostatnie cztery wersety (PsSal 8, 8 - 11) są świadectwem wieczystego przymierza między Izraelem, będącego ludem wybranym od czasu Abrahama, a miłosiernym i dającym nadzieje Bogiem. ''Psalm 10'' Psalm 10 liczy 8 wersetów i poświęcony jest opiece bożej nad swymi wiernymi, a także ogólnemu wysławianiu Boga. Autor nazywa ludzi podlegających bożej opiece, czyli doznającymi miłosierdzia od Boga, "prawymi", "szczerze miłującymi Pana", "sługami" (w odniesieniu do sług bożych), "ubogimi" i najwidoczniej też "Pobożnymi". Natomiast Bóg, zmiennie Pan nazywany jest "dobrym", "miłosiernym", "wielkim", "życzliwym", "sprawiedliwym" i "świętym". Człowiek, który znalazł się w bożym miłosierdziu jest szczęśliwy, gdyż Pan chroni go od złego, chociaż robi to poprzez karcenie, które oczyszcza go z grzechu i zapobiega przeciwko niemu (PsSal 10, 1). Karcenie jest bowiem formą opieki, gdyż dzięki niemu ludzie nie stają się błądzącymi (PsSal 10, 3) i dlatego najmoralniej - według autora - człowiek powinien pokornie przyjąć spadającą na siebie karę, albowiem "Pan bowiem dobry jest dla wszystkich, którzy przyjmują karanie" (PsSal 10, 2) i pomimo tego dalej miłować Boga, gdyż "miłosierdzie Pana nad tymi, którzy Go szczerze miłują" (PsSal 10, 3). Ingerencja bożego miłosierdzia w życiu człowieka jest widoczna po przez opatrzność, czyli odgórną, boską opiekę poruszoną we wcześniejszych wersetach, gdyż tak zapisane jest w "prawie wiecznego przymierza", czyli w Torze (PsSal 10, 4). Ostatnie wersety wzywają pobożnych i cały Izrael do radosnego wielbienia i sławienia Boga w związku z jego wielką sprawiedliwością, świętością i wielkim miłosierdziem, gdyż od niego pochodzi zbawienie i dzięki temu w zamian Pan okaże swe miłosierdzie ubogim (PsSal 10, 5 - 8). ''Psalm 11'' Psalm 11 posiada 9 wersetów i zdecydowanie kontrastuje (zwłaszcza PsSal 11, 7 kontrastuje z PsSal 2, 21 - 23) z poprzednimi psalmami ze względu na swój wyraźnie eschatologiczny charakter. Mianowicie zapowiada powrót Żydów z diaspory i nową, świetlaną przyszłość dla Izraela, jak i Jeruzalem. Ta druga wizja widoczna jest w PsSal 11, 1, gdzie mowa jest o okazaniu przez Boga "w swej opatrzności" Izraelowi miłosierdzia i Jerozolimie, jako miejscu "orędzie zwiastuna dobrej nowiny", a także w przedostatnich wersetach, które opowiadają o przyszłej chwale i świętości Jeruzalem, pomyślność dla Izraela po wieczne czasy, spełnienie proroctw o podniesieniu Izraela z upadku (PsSal 11, 7 - 8). Również ostatni, dziewiąty werset kończy utwór słowami: ,,Niech miłosierdzie Pana (ogarnie) Izraela po wieczne czasy!" (PsSal 11, 9). Natomiast wersety 2 - 6 prezentujące z kolei pierwsze proroctwo, ujęte w formie teraźniejszej bardziej poetycko niż dosłownie opowiadają o zbiorowym powrocie Żydów z najdalszych zakątków północny, zachodu i wschodu (nigdzie nie ma mowy o południu) do Jeruzalem (najwidoczniej metafora całej "ziemi obiecanej"). Ta podróż będzie przyjemna, gdyż "Lasy, gdy podążali, użyczyły im cienia - dla nich, na rozkaz Pana, wyrosły wonne drzewa, aby Izrael mógł podążać strzeżony chwałą swego Boga" (PsSal 11, 5 - 6) i nie natkną się w jej trakcie na żadne przeszkody, gdyż Pan "Góry wysokie zamienił dla nich w równinę, pagórki zniknęły przed ich nadejściem" (PsSal 11, 4). ''Psalm 12'' Psalm 12 posiada zaledwie 6 wersetów, co czyni go wraz z Psalmem nr. 6 najkrótszym z wszystkich utworów pseudo-Salomona. Jego tematem przewodnim jest modlitwa do Boga o uchronienie samego autora i innych od zgubnych wpływów człowieka bezbożnego i zepsutego. Nie wiadomo czy jest to konkretna osoba, czy raczej szerze grono, choć psalmista konsekwentnie stosuje formę pojedynczą - "człowiek", nie "ludzie". Możliwe, że jest to jakiś wpływowy pseudo-mesjasz, autorytet religijny lub charyzmatyczny kaznodzieja działający w I wieku p.n.e, którego imię ginie w toku dziejów. Możliwe jednak, że za "człowiekiem bezbożnym i zepsutym" kryje się ważni Żydzi tamtych czasów: Antypater zwany Idumejczykiem - ojciec Heroda Wielkiego i wpływowy urzędnik w ostatnich latach monarchii Machabeuszów, Jan Hirkan II - ówczesny arcykapłan, Matatiasz Antygon - samozwańczy król Judei, Szemajasz lub Juda ben Tabbaj - ówcześni przewodniczący (hebr. "Nasi" - patriarcha) Wielkiego Sanchedrynu (100 - 60 p.n.e Jehuda, 60 - 30 p.n.e Szemajasz) albo Symeon ben Szetach lub Abtalion - ówcześni wiceprzewodniczący i główni sędziowie Wielkiego Sanchedrynu (100 - 60 p.n.e Symeon, 60 - 30 p.n.e Abtalion). Sam Psalm jednak sugeruje, że nie jest to przedstawiciel wyższych władz świeckich czy religijnych, gdyż działa pośród ludu, może w Jerozolimie, gdzie mieszkał psalmista, co umacnia opcje pierwszą lub trzecią: samozwańczy mesjasz i/lub charyzmatyczny mówca, bardzo wpływowy, najpewniej o saducejskich, hellenojudaistycznych (patrz: Hellenistyczny Judaizm) bądź pro-rzymskich poglądach. Dlatego wrogi pseudo-Salomonowi, który był Faryzeuszem lub Esseńczykiem. Człowiek "bezbożny" i "zepsuty" jest opisywany, jako wielki oszczerca głoszący jedynie kłamstwo i podstęp (PsSal 12, 1), ale mimo to elokwentny i bardzo charyzmatyczny (PsSal 12, 2). Szerzy swe kłamliwe nauki po domach skutecznie je wyniszczając (PsSal 12, 3), co jest najpewniej jest metaforą demoralizacji ich mieszkańców. Jest tak potężny, że sam autor musi się zwracać do Pana o obronę przed nim (PsSal 12, 1), a także innych (PsSal 12, 4). Autor modli się, aby niewinni i sprawiedliwi, łagodni i gardzący nieprawością byli prowadzeni przez Boga broniącego ich przed charyzmatyczną mową człowieka (PsSal 12, 4 - 5), która jego samego doprowadzi do upadku (PsSal 12, 4). Psalm kończy optymistyczne zawołanie: ,,Zbawienie Pana niech zstąpi na Izraela, Jego sługę, na wieki! Niech znikną na zawsze grzesznicy sprzed oblicza Pana, a święci Pana niech będą dziedzicami Jego obietnic!" (PsSal 12, 6). Na obecną chwilę nie można z dużą dozą prawdopodobieństwa utożsamić człowieka "bezbożnego" i "zepsutego", czyli przypuszczalnie jerozolimskiego mówcy, potężnego i wpływowego oraz działającego w I wieku p.n.e. z jakąkolwiek ze znanych z imienia historycznych postaci żyjących w tamtych czasach. Raczej nie personifikuje on wrogą mesjaszowi figurę spotykaną w religiach abrahamicznych i odpowiadającą chrześcijańskiemu antychrystowi, muzułmańskiemu Dajjalowi i judaistycznemu Gogowi, gdyż psalm na wyraźnie charakter teraźniejszy, a nie eschatologiczny. ''Psalm 13'' Psalm 13 liczy 12 wersetów i widać w nim dwa wyraźne wątki: historyczny i teologiczny. Narracja historyczna widoczna jedynie w czterech pierwszych wersetach i w poetycki, alegoryczny sposób przypomina wydarzenia jakie miały miejsce w Jerozolimie w 63 p.n.e, natomiast motyw teologiczny jest widoczny w reszcie utworu i stanowi konkluzje do wątku historycznego, a wyraża się w przekonaniu, że sprawiedliwi są inaczej, lepiej osądzani przez Boga niż grzesznicy. Autor przypomina, że on i jego bliżej nieznani towarzysze lub współwyznawcy (PsSal 13, 1; nazywani w dalszych wersetach "prawymi", "świętymi", "bojącymi się Boga" i "sprawiedliwi") uniknęli losu grzeszników, którzy zostali przeszyci mieczem, zagłodzeni na śmierć lub rozszarpani przez złe bestie (PsSal 13, 2 - 3) będące tutaj jedynie metaforą rzymskich żołnierzy. Swoje i innych ocalenie przypisuje samemu Bogu (PsSal 13, 1 i 4). Dalej utwór staje się konkluzją, gdyż Bogobojni (zamanifestowani, jako jeden człowiek) nie muszą się obawiać, że z powodu ich własnych wykroczeń (a właściwie nieświadomych win; por. PsSal 13, 7) też zostaną zgładzeni, jak grzesznicy (PsSal 13, 5), gdyż "nie da się porównać karcenia prawych za czyny nieświadome z zupełną zagładą grzeszników" (PsSal 13, 7). Podczas, gdy zagłada grzeszników straszna (PsSal 13, 6) i zupełna (PsSal 13, 7) tak bardzo, że ich imiona zostaną zapomniane (PsSal 13, 11) nad świętymi i bogobojnymi czuwa Boże miłosierdzie (PsSal 13, 12) i ich, jako prawych nie spotka nic złego (PsSal 13, 6). Sprawiedliwi są karceni z umiarkowaniem za nieświadome winy (PsSal 13, 8), które karcenie z nich oczyści (PsSal 13, 10) i aby z ich powodu nie cieszyli się przypadkiem grzesznicy (PsSal 13, 8). Pada nawet zdanie "sprawiedliwy będzie napominany, jak umiłowany syn i karcony jak pierworodny" (PsSal 13, 9). Psalm więc ma wydźwięk pocieszający, dodający bogobojnym nadzieje, że wobec rzymskiej inwazji na Jeruzalem i obcego panowania Bóg szykuje dla nich lepszą przyszłość niż dla grzeszników - zdemoralizowanych żydowskich bogaczy i przywódców, którzy przede wszystkim wtedy ucierpieli. Przykładem i gwarantem tego jest sam autor i jego przeżycia. ''Psalm 14'' Psalm 14 liczy 10 wersetów, a jego motywem przewodnim jest obietnica nagrody za sprawiedliwe życie zestawiona z przyszłym upadkiem grzeszników. Autor nawołuje, aby cierpliwie znosić doraźne nieszczęścia, gdyż Pan miłuje tych, którzy cierpliwie znoszą karcenie (PsSal 14, 1), a także przestrzegać i wypełniać nakazy Tory, gdyż one nadają sens życiu (PsSal 14, 2). Potem pseudo-Salomon wyraźnie odwołując się do biblijnej opowieści o ogrodzie Eden pisząc, że "Święci Pana będą w Nim żyć na wieki: rajem Pana i drzewami życia są Jego święci. Sadzonki ich zakorzenione są na stałe - nie zostaną wyrwane po wszystkie dni nieba." (PsSal 14, 3 - 4). Naród Izraela znajduje się w szczególnych relacjach z Bogiem (PsSal 14, 5). Tymczasem grzesznicy, nie rozumiejący nawet bezwartościowości doczesnego życia w porównaniu z bogobojnościom (PsSal 14, 6 - 7) i wszechwiedzy Boga (PsSal 14, 8), zostaną niemiłosiernie zgładzeni w mrocznej otchłani (PsSal 14, 9) podczas, gdy sprawiedliwych czeka szczęśliwe życie wieczne (PsSal 14, 10). ''Psalm 15'' Psalm 15 liczy 13 wersetów. Pierwsza, krótsza część (PsSal 15, 1 - 5) to refleksja autora nad swym zajęciem - śpiewaniem pieśni religijnych, a druga, dłuższa (PsSal 15, 6 - 13) powtarza wielokrotnie wspomniany motyw potępienia grzeszników i zbawienia pobożnych. Wyrażone w tekście poglądy obejmują: *Modlitwa i zaufanie w pomocne działanie Boga ma realną moc zbawienną w chwilach utrapienia (PsSal 15, 1) *Uwielbienie i wysławianie Boga (liturgia) umacnia wiernego (PsSal 15, 2) *Duże uznanie dla wielkiego znaczenia pieśni religijnych (psalmów) w liturgii gwarantujące łaskawość bożą i uniknięcie potępienia (PsSal 15, 3 - 4) *Psalmista może przyczynić się do walki z grzesznościom (PsSal 15, 5) *Sprawiedliwi są chronieni przez samego Boga (PsSal 15, 6) **Sprawiedliwi zostaną ocaleni od głodu, mieczu i śmierci (PsSal 15, 6 - 7) *Żaden grzesznik nie umknie przed sprawiedliwością i zagładą (PsSal 15, 7 - 9) *Grzesznicy odpowiedzą za swoje uczynki w Dzień Sądu Ostatecznego przepadając na wieczność w szeolu i nic po nich nie zostanie (PsSal 15, 10 - 13) *Po unicestwieniu grzeszników Sprawiedliwi będą żyć (=wiecznie?) w miłosierdziu bożym (PsSal 15, 13) ''Psalm 16'' Psalm 16 liczy 15 wersetów. Pierwsze pięć wersetów, niejasnych - wręcz mistycznych, wydają się odnosić do jakiegoś konkretnego, a w dodatku wyraźnie dramatycznego wydarzenia z życia autora, gdyż gdzieniegdzie twierdzi, że omal nie zginął (PsSal 15, 1 - 2) i został ocalony przez Boga (PsSal 15, 3) więc prawdopodobnie, jak pozostałe psalmy jego akcja osadzona jest w 63 roku p.n.e w Jeruzalem na krótko po zwycięskiej kampanii Pompejusza Wielkiego. Podczas tego podboju autor znajdował się daleko od Jeruzalem, gdzie stała świątynia Boga jedynego (stąd ,,Gdy dusza moja odrętwiała, daleko od Pana, omal nie zginąłem. W omdleniu sennym, daleko od Boga." - PsSal 15, 1), ale mimo to pseudo-Salomon tylko o mało, co nie podzielił losu grzesznych jerozolimczyków (PsSal 15, 2). Fragment ,,I pozostałaby dusza moja daleko od Pana, Boga Izraela, gdyby mnie Pan nie wspomógł w swym wiecznym miłosierdziu!" (PsSal 15, 3) sugeruje, że albo psalmista cudem uniknął wywózki, gdzieś daleko od świątyni (do Rzymu?), albo wyraża podziękowanie Bogu za to, że mógł powrócić do Jerozolimy i nie został zmuszony do zamieszkania, gdzieś daleko od niej. Przypisy Źródła *psalmy salomona - Vox Patrum Kategoria:Faryzeusze Kategoria:Esseńczycy Kategoria:Apokryfy judaistyczne Kategoria:Psalmy apokryficzne Kategoria:Król Salomon Kategoria:Okres rzymski w Izraelu